Un mélange de rose et de noir
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Voila ou peu mener la vengeance et la haine
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Dodie Rogue

Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Couple : Itashi/Sakura

Commentaire : Une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois, c'est ka première fois que je m'attaque au couple Itachi/Sakura... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 1°

-"Katon no jutsu"

Des flammes brulèrent leurs assaillants.  
Quelques un... Mais ils étaient trop nombreux.  
Comment venir à bout de tous ?

Sakura observait la bataille de derrière.  
Evidement, kakashi lui avait dit de rester en arrière, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
Avait-elle l'air si nul que cela, pour qu'il l'empêche même de ce battre ?  
Elle ne savait pas... Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela ne lui plaisait pas.  
Mais alors pas du tout.  
Ce n'était plus de la joie, de la naivetée, qui emplissait son coeur.  
Mais du dégout, de la haine, de la rancune, pour eux.  
Ceux qui se disait ses coéquipiers.  
Ils la mettaient toujours à l'écart.  
Elle ne se battait jamais.  
Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle venait en mission.  
Kakashi, depuis un petit temps, ne l'entrainait même plus.  
Comment progresser dans ces conditions ?

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, et elle sera les poings.  
Elle les haissaient.  
Ils n'était que de lâcheurs, pas des coéquipiers.  
Elle leur montrerait, un jour.  
Mais comment progresser, sans personne pour l'aider ? Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ce sentiments.  
Une main s'était abattut sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier.  
Et voila qu'elle disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée, accompagnée de son agresseur.

Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke étaient encor en train de se battre.  
Quand, avec beaucoup de peine, ils eurent enfin battus tout les adversaires (la plupart aiyant fuient), ils sentirent que quelques chose clochait.  
D'un même bloc, ils se tournèrent, prononcant les mêmes paroles, au même moment.

-"Sakura ?"

Rien, personne... Aucune trace d'elle.

-"Et merde ! "

Jura Kakashi.  
Sasuke s'approcha de l'endroit ou elle était sensé être.

-"Pendant notre combat.. un moment, j'ai ressentit un puissant sentiment de haine émaner d'elle"  
-"Quoi ? De la haine ? Mais pourquoi ? "  
-"Je ne sais pas... Je sais qu'elle était dirigée vers nous..."

Naruto s'approcha à son tour, pour renifler l'air, avant d'afficher un air de dégout.

-"Je sens une odeur... Celle de... Itachi Uchiwa ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui l'a enlevée !"

Sasuke émit un grognement de rage. Naruto, un peu près le même son.  
Et kakashi soupira doucement.

-"Je lui avait dit de rester en arrière.. Pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien...c'est réussi"  
-"Il faut rentrer au village pour en informer l'Hokage "  
-"Oui, vous avez raison Sensei...Mais je vous jure que je partirais à sa recherche, seul ou pas, j'irais ! "

°°°°°°°° Dans un endroit sombre, à des kilomètres de la°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura était évanuit, étendu sur un sol dur et froid.  
Elle battit faiblement des paupières, et elle n'eut aucun mal à s'accoutumer à la lumière, vu qu'il n'y en avait même pas.  
Des ombres, elle ne pouvait discerner que des ombres.  
Elle pouvait aussi voir des barreau tout autour d'elle.  
Elle était prisonnière.  
Elle s'était stupidement fait prendre.  
Elle soupira doucement, avant d'inspecter son état. Apparement, elle n'avait pas été blessée. Juste enfermée.  
Ne sachant pas ou elle se trouvait.  
Génial quoi.  
Un indice...C'était Akatsuki qui l'avait enlevée, puisque c'est contre eux qu'ils se battaient juste avant.

Ele soupira, et ferma à nouveau les yeux.  
Elle n'avait plus qu'a attendre

°°°°°°° A Konoha °°°°°°°°°

L'Hokage tapa violement ses mains contre la table de bois, qui pourtant n'avait rien fait de mal.

-"Quoi ? Sakura c'est fait enlevée "  
-"En effet, Hokage Sama... Nous n'avons rien vu venir..."

Tsunade saisit son visage entre ses mains, poussant un soupir accablant.

-"Mais c'est pas vrai... Sakura, enlevée par l'Akatsukie, alors qu'elle est en pleine mauvaise période.."

Kakashi fronca ses sourcils.

-"Mauvaise période ? "  
-"Oui..Je l'ai bien ressentit... Vous la mettez toujours à l'écart lors des combat. Et toi Kakashi, tu as tendance à trop t'occuper de tes deux protégés, sous prétexte qu'ils sont très fort, et tu as délaissé l'entrainement de Sakura. N'as-tu pas ressentit de changement en elle, au fur et à mesure ? Elle à commencée à te hair, ainsi que Naruto, et Sasuke... Tu imagine sur l'Akatsukie utilise cette haine ? Ils pourraient faire de Sakura une arme redoutable, et la lancer ensuite contre nous"  
-"Quoi ? Mais Sakura n''est pas assez fort pour représenter une menace "  
-"Même toi... Son sensei...n'a même pas remarquée les talents et les capacitées qu'elle avait en elle.. c'est Ironique..Que feront nous si eux, ils le découvrent "  
-"Je ne sais pas..Hokage Sama"

Kakashi baissa la tête, soupirant.  
Il s'en voulait. C'était sa faute.  
Comment avait-il put agir de la sorte ? Il n'était pas digne d'être sensei... Non, pas digne..Mais maintenant s'était trop tard...

°°°° Retournons du coté de Sakura °°°°°°

Elle venait à nouveau de se réveiller.  
Sakura n'avait plus la notion de l'heure, du temps... Jours ou nuit ? Elle n'en savait rien. Qu'il fasse jour ou qu'il fasse nuit, sa cellulle était toujours plongée dans la pénombre.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre.  
La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit, et Sakura discerna une silhouette qui s'avanca, jusqu'au centre de la pièce, petite.  
Elle ne voyant rien d'autre que son ombre.  
Soudain, deux lueur rouge luisèrent dans la pénombre.  
Sakura déglutit péniblement.

-"Haruno Sakura... Enchantée de te recevoir"

Dit une voix froide, presque sarcastique.  
Itachi Uchiwa, en personne, venait lui rendre visite dans sa modeste cellule.

-"Itachi Uchiwa.. Quel honneur"

Rétorqu'a-t-elle, sur le même ton que lui.

-"Ne joue pas à sa avec moi, jeune demoiselle"  
-"Que voulez-vous ? "

Il sourit doucement.

-"Je vois que tu n'as pas de temps à perdre. Cela tombe bien, moi non plus. Je vais donc tout de suite t'exposer les raisons qui m'amène ici. Je ressens de la colère en toi. De la colère, et de la haine. Un désir de vengeance. Tu veux te venger, je ne sais pas encore de quoi. Mais ce désir est puissant. Je veux t'aider à accomplir ta vengeance"  
-"Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider "  
-"Parce que tu as un grand potentiel.. Et je veux qu'il me serve"  
-"Tien donc"  
-"Je t'aiderais à t'entrainer.. Pour que tu devienne plus forte, voir invincible.. Pour que ta vengeance s'accomplisse. Mais en échange, je veux que tu fasse partie de notre organisation. Je veux que tu sois à mon service, et que tu m'obéisse."

Il se tut.  
Sakura l'observa.  
D'un coté, elle en avait très envie. L'occasion de devenir plus forte.  
De leur prouver à tous qu'elle était capable de bien se battre.  
Et accomplir sa vengeance.  
Leur faire payer leur indifférence, leurs abandon.  
C'était décidé.  
Obéir à Itachi Uchiwa, en échange.. Pourquoi pas. Elle n'avait plus aucune attache.  
Elle n'était pas à cela près...

-"Très bien...J'accepte"

Le sourir d'itachi s'élargit.

-"Bien. Lève toi. Je vais à présent te montrer tes nouveaux appartement"

Sans un mot, Sakura se leva, avant de le suivre, d'un pas déterminé.

°Fin du chapitre 1°

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

La suite... bientot Dites moi ce que vous en pensez 

Kissous 


	2. Explications

Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Dodie (moaaaaa)

Couple : Itashi/Sakura

Commentaire : C'est la prmeière fois que je m'attaque à ce couple 

Merci à tous pour vos review, j'en esperais pas tant hihihi

Renia : Obéir à Itachi dans le domain du combat! Naméo ! tu me prend pour qui ? Nan mais pour les truc perverse ca vien plus loin, mdrrrrrrr j'blague Voila la suite, kissous

LaMayonaiseSauvage : Ouai, Kenoby..Dark sakura, la cerise se rebelle, mdrrrr C'est court, mais je post rapidement mes chapitres, na, lol Voila la suite, kissous

Haruno Sama : Hihihi la voila la suite.. bizou

tafolpamadlaine : Ouai, je sais que ca pas humain c'est pour ca que je le fait, hihihi Sakura a l'akatsukie, oué, mdr Mais je parlerais pas vraimentde l'akatsukie, surtout de itachi, lol Ca va péter des flammes, ca va chier des bulles, ca va bazardé les citrons..enfin voila quoi Ouai, dans cette fic, j'ai décidé des les faire sans coeur, na Bisous, voila la suite 

Princesse d'argent : (heureusement que je vien de lire ta review, sinon j'aurais posté le chapitre sans y répondre, lol ) Tu aime ma fic ? génialllll j'suis contente hihihi Le couple itachi/sakura, c'pas mon préféré, mais je l'adore quand même, lol Bah.. pour ce couple, généralement, ya pas 36 solutions pour faire une fic, lol Désolé, enfin bon, j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même Kissous

Et vous savez quoi ? LE CHAPITRE 3 EST DEJA ECRIT, mdrr je le poste si j'ai beaucoup de review hihi

Sakura : Hannnn, le chantage !  
Dodie : Ouai, je sais hihihi

Merci à tous, voila la suite 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 2°

-"Comment ca on ne peux pas aller la chercher ? c'est une blague ? "

Déclara Naruto violement.  
Tsunade poussa un profond soupir, passant une de ses fine main dans sa chevelure blonde.

-"On ne peux pas, essaie de comprendre"  
-"Comprendre quoi ? Que vous vous en foutez "  
-"Non ! Mais j'ai d'autre mission pour vous"  
-"Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas aller la chercher ? "  
-"Nous ne savons même pas ou elle est, si elle est en vie"  
-"Et alors "  
-"J'ai d'autre projet pour vous"

Avec un grondement sourd, Naruto tourna des talons pour s'en aller.  
Il claqua violement la porte en sortant, provoquant un bruit sourd.  
Tsunade le comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.  
Sakura pouvait être n'importe ou, et on ne savait même pas si elle était en vie.  
Ils mettraient peut être des mois à la retrouver.  
Et elle serait peut être de l'autre coté à présent.  
Non, on ne pouvait perdre son temps.  
C'était dur, mais c'était ainsi.  
Soupirant à nouveau, elle se replongea dans la paperasse.

°°°°°°°° Du coté de Sakura °°°°°°°°°

Sakura était à présent dans une chambre confortable.  
Des meubles de chêne sculté, des rideaux aux fenêtre, un grand lit avec des couvertures de soie.  
Le luxe quoi.  
Sakura réfléchissait.  
Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? D'un coté, obéire à Itashi...Ca devait pas être si pire que cela.  
Et de l'autre coté, elle pourrait se venger et leur prouver ses capacitées.  
Oui, cette idée avait tout pour lui plaire. Sakura, se rebellait !

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.  
Elle tourna la tête vers celle-ci, et put voir à nouveau Itachi entrer.

-"Alors, ta chambre te plait ?"

Il gardait une voix froide, une allure détachée...

-"Oui, très"  
-"Ton entrainement commencera dès demain. Je viendrais te chercher a 7h00"  
-"Bien, je serais prête"  
-"Ah, au fait. Une femme de chambre viendra t'apporter tes nouveaux vêtement"  
-"Mes nouveaux vêtement ? "

Il eu un geste agacé

-"Oui, tu ne va pas rester avec ces épaves sur le dos quand même"  
-"Mais"  
-"Pas de mais. Et il faut que tu barre ton bandeau frontal..."

Il s'approcha d'elle.  
Elle l'observa attentivement, malgré elle.  
Elle devait avouer qu'il était bien fout...battit.  
Une démarche souple, aisée..

-"Tiens...Fait le maintenant. Je veux te voir rayer ton bandeau"

Dit-il en dégainant son kunai.  
Sakura l'observa un instant, décontenancée.  
Mais elle se repris vite.  
D'une main qu'elle esperait sans tremblement, elle se saisit du Kunai.  
Elle détacha son bandeau, et l'installa sur ses genoux.  
Elle approcha la pointe de l'arme vers le signe du village auquel elle avait appartenue.  
Et finalement, d'un geste sec, elle le raya.  
Voila..Elle était renégat.  
Itachi repris son Kunai, avec un sourir sournois.

-"Bien, voila qui est fait"

Sakura hocha la tête, avant de replacer le bandeau, non pas sur sa tête, mais à sa taille.  
Elle ne voulait plus ressembler à la petite fille qu'elle était à Konoha.  
Tourner une page, définitive, et tirer un trait sur tout cela.  
Voila.

-"Bon, repose toi. Demain, je ne t'épargnerais rien"  
-"J'y compte bien"

Sans un mot de plus, Itashi tourna des talons, s'éloignant vers la porte.  
Sakura laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur lui, malgré elle.  
Non mais franchement, qu'elle idée d'avoir une aussi belle paire de fess...

"Non, Sakura reprend toi"

Se sermona-t-elle en pensée.  
L'ainé des Uchiwa ouvrit la porte, et se tourna vers elle avant de sortir.

-"Une dernière chose"  
-"Oui ? "  
-"Arrête de me matter comme ca..C'est gênant"

Dit-il avec un léger sourir amusé.  
Sakura piqua un fard, et bredouilla quelques mots inaudibles.  
Avec un léger rire, Itashi sortit.

Après l'avoir torturé de cent manières différents dans sa tête, Sakura s'allongea.  
Aussitôt sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit profondément.

°°°°°°°°°°°°° Konoha, au même moment °°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit. Les yeux grands ouvert, il observait le plafond pensivement.  
Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

-"Sakura..je t'en pris, ne fait pas de bétise..."

°°°°°°°°° Le lendemain °°°°°°°°°

On frappa à la porte de Sakura, et une voix s'écria à travers le bois.

-"Allez, on va y aller, dépêche toi !"

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain.

-"Ca va, j'arrive ! "

Elle se dépêcha de se préparer, avant d'ouvrir la porte, tombant nez à nez avec Itachi.

-"Prête ? "

Demanda-t-il ironiquement.  
Sakura refoula difficilement une envie de lui tirer la langue.

-"Oui, je suis prête "  
-"Alors allons-y..."

Et voila...Je vais voir à quoi ressemble un entrainement avec lui.  
Elle dégluttit péniblement, avant de le suivre dans le long couloir obscur.

°Fin du deuxième chapitre°

La suite...je sais pas quand, lol Bientot 

Reviews pleace

Dodie 


	3. L'entrainement

Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Toujours le même

Commentaire : Si je met pas rapidement la suite, je vais me faire étranglée, mdrrrr

Réponse au reviews :

Fighter-Akuma : Hihihi Je vais essayer de faire Sakura forte si j'y arrive, lol Je m'y applique, si si, je vous jure ! Voila la suite, en esperant qu'elle te plaise.

Princesse d'Argent : Tu as autant adorée ? tu peux pas savoir comme j'était contente en lisant ta review, hihihi j'ai eu 3 reviews, mais vous étiez tellement gentil dans vos reviews que je met le chapitre 3 

Elenthya : La voila la suite, regarde à quoi ca ressemble ! lol Kissouuuuuus

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire ! °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °Chapitre 3°

-"Allez ! Un peu de nerf, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu réussiras à battre mon frère, le démon renard et le ninja copieur "  
-"Je fait ce que je peu je vous signale "  
-"Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils te laissaient toujours de coté !'

A ces mots, Sakura sentit la rage couler dans ses veines. Ceci aidant, elle composa quelques signe, avant de disparaitre complètement de la vue de Itachi. "Comment a-t-elle réussis à faire cela" Se demanda-t-il en la cherchant du regard. Soudain, un sifflement familier parvint à ses oreilles.  
Et c'est de justesse qu'il réussis à éviter le kunai qui se dirigeait vers lui à grande vitesse.  
Mais il n'avait pas fini d'éxécuter ca parade qu'il reçut un coup de poing sur la joue, qui lui fit faire un vol plané à quelques mètres.  
Quand il se redressa, la jeune kunoichi se tenait devant lui, à bonne distance, en garde.  
Il sentit un peu de sang couler de sa lèvre.  
Il l'essuya du bout des doigts.

-"Hum, il faudra que je te mette en colère plus souvent. Elle te donne des ailes"

Sakura ne répondit rien, restant immobile

-"Comment as-tu fait cela ? "  
-"Une technique que j'ai mise au point. Je me déplace si vite qu'il est impossible de me voir et de m'entendre"  
-"Mh, je vois. Très interessant"

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, attendant que son adversaire se remette en position.  
Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il épousseta ses vêtement, avant de s'exclamer.

-"Bon, nous allons passer à autre chose. Fini le corps à corps.  
-"Comme vous voulez"  
-"Nous allons travailler ta précision"  
-"Comment cela ? "  
-"Quand tu vise avec tes armes, tu n'es pas assez précise. Nous allons y remédier"  
-"Bien."

Il tourna des talons, avant de changer de pièce.  
Sakura n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, curieuse, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lorgner sur le bas du dos de son entraineur.

-"Arrête ca, tu as autre chose à faire"

Dit-il. Sakua eut un léger sourir, tout en remontant son regard malgré tout.  
Elle avait tiré un trait sur la petite fille timide qu'elle était autrefois. Désormais, elle ne rougirait plus ainsi.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une étroite salle, ou était placé des cibles un peu partout.  
Itachi saisit un kunai entre deux doigts.  
Aussitôt, celui-ci fila d'entre ses doigts pour aller se ficher en plein milieu de la cible, plus loin vers la gauche, au fond.  
Les yeux de Sakura s'aggrandirent légèrement.  
Elle n'avais même pas vu son mouvement pour lancer l'arme.

-"Comment avez-vous..."

Mais il l'intérompit.

-"Ce n'est pas avec la force de mon bras que je l'ai lancé. Mais avec mon chakra. Cela te servira pour surprendre l'adversaire"  
-"Mh.. Vous l'avez lancé avec votre chakra..c'est très interessant"

Dit-elle pensivement.. Secrètement admirative. Il est vrai que si l'adversaire ne distinguait pas le geste, il ne pourrait pas savoir que le kunai allait être lancé. Donc, il ne pourrait penser à esquiver.

-"Je sais que tu es particulièrement forte en ce qui concerne la concentration de chakra. Tu devrait pouvoir"  
-"Bien, je vais essayer"  
-"Tu as juste à visualiser dans ton esprit, la ou tu veux que l'arme aille. Et ensuite, tu concentre ton chakra"  
-"Cela m'a l'air simple"  
-"Nous allons voir ca. Vas-y"

Sakura dégaina son kunai. Elle le placa entre ses doigts, comme Itachi l'avait fait précédement.  
Elle se concentra sur la cible, plus précisément sur son centre. Ensuite, elle concentra son chakra sur le kunai, pour qu'il parte.  
Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Il réstait désespérément immobile.  
Elle ce concentra un peu plus fortement, son chakra émanant d'elle.  
Enfin, il partit comme une flèche vers la cible.  
Mais il rata le centre, et alla se planter à quelques centimètres.  
Sakura poussa un soupir de dépit.

-"C'était pas si facile que ca"  
-"Tu devra t'entrainer pour la précision. Mais tu verras, au fur et à mesure, tu ne devrais plus te concentrer autant, ca ira tout seul. Et pour la précision, pareil. C'est une question d'entrainement, c'est tout"  
-"Bien, d'accord. Je m'entrainerais régulièrement"  
-"Dans quelques jours ca devrait être OK"  
-"Bien. Autre chose pour les exercises de lancé "  
-"Non, pas pour le moment, nous allons passer à autre chose. Suis-moi"  
-"Bien"

Dit-elle, alors que déjà, l'ainé des Uchiwa s'était retourné pour changer encore de pièce, Sakura sur les talons.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une salle sombre.  
Itachi s'arrêta au milieu de celle-ci, avant de se tourner vers elle.

-"Bien, à présent, on va repasser au corps à corps"  
-"Bien"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Déja, Itachi joignait les mains pour exécuter quelques signes.

-"Katon no jutsu"

Sakura sourit faiblement. Elle conaissait cette technique par coeur, et elle savait comment la contrer.  
Elle fit deux signes avec ses doigts, l'index contre index, pouces entrecroisés.

-"Suiton no jutsu !"

Un puissant jet d'eau fonca vers les flammes. Les deux techniques s'annulèrent.

-"Bien, c'est pas mal"

On va arrêter la pour aujourd'hui. Nous continurons demain, à la même heure. Soit prête cette fois.

-"Bien"

Sans un mot de plus, Sakura retourna à sa chambre.  
C'était fatiguant, mais instructifs.  
Décidément, plus elle y pensait, plus elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Itachi, de son coté, retourna également dans sa chambre.  
Cette fille était plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.  
C'était très, très interessant.  
Il eu un sourir ,tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

°Fin du chapitre 3°

Et voila, fin du chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous a plut

désolé si il est court, mais pour compenser, je post rapidement les chapitre, hihi

reviews please 


	4. Combat Amical

Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Toujours le même

Commentaire : Si je met pas rapidement la suite, je vais me faire étranglée, mdrrrr

Réponse au reviews :

Princesse d'Argent : Miammm, faire autre chose que mater sa paire de fes...lune Mdrrr nannnn, impossible, mdr Dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis un petit dialogue (tout petit tout petit) du même genre.. Tout à la fin, tu verra, lol . Ahhh, toi aussi tu bave sur le clavier tout le temps ? mdr Moi aussi Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr essuie discrètement la bave sur son clavier  
La fonction qui empêche les reviews anonyme... je savait même pas qu'elle y était et je sais même pas comment on fait, lol.  
Je vais voir Merci, et kissous

LaMayonnaiseSauvage : (j'adore ton pseudo, lol ) Oui, j'ai tendance à assagir les perso qui sont sensé être méchant, mdrr Pas graveeee, lol Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira hihi

Haruno Sama : Tititchi... hannn, c'est génial comme surnon..tu permet que sakura l'utilise dans ma fic ? mdrrr, pour énerver Itachi, lol Voila la suite lol

Fighter-Akuma : Merci merci hihi voila la suite, en esperant qu'elle te plaise toujours Kissouss 

Merci à tous pour vos review, vous pouvez pas savoir comme elle me font plaisir !

Place à l'histoire !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 4°

A Konoha, tout était tranquil.  
Chacun vacaient à ses occupations.  
Tous semblait avoir oublier.. l'enlèvement.  
Il n'avait aucune nouvelle, rien.  
Aucun signe de vie.  
Peut être était-elle morte, ou alors, prisonnière...Torturée...Ou encore, membre.  
Naruto, qui marchait pensivement (il pense ?), dégluttit péniblement.  
Sakura, membre de l'akatsuki ?  
Non ! Impenssable.. Comment... Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? A moin que Sasuke n'ai déteint sur elle...Qu'elle l'ait fait pour se venger...d'eux.  
Non, non, et re non. Décidément non. Impossible, Sakura n'était pas comme ca.  
C'était une fille..modèle.  
Naruto soupira, avant de se diriger vers le point de rencontre de son équipe.  
Ils avaient un nouveau coéquipier... Pour remplacer Sakura Kakashi, Sasuke et lui, le détestaient.  
Il était prétentieux, hautains, et faible.  
Sasuke, surtout, le détestait. Mais ca, Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle avait disparu.  
Et à peine une semaine après, le "remplacant arrivait"

°°°°° Du coté de Sakura °°°°°°°

Une mois... ca faisait un mois qu'elle s'entrainait avec Itachi.  
Ils étaient partis du repère de l'Akatsuki, pour s'isoler en plein milieu de la foret. Sakura avait demandé à son "professeur" pourquoi il ne restait pas avec les autre membres.

-"Je ne suis jamais avec eux, je préfère être seule. Tait toi et avance maintenant"

Cela avait été sa seul réponse. Sakura n'y avait rien répondu.  
Autant parler à un arbre, elle aurait plus de chance d'avoir une réponse.  
Ils étaient finalement arrivés à une petite cabane toute simple.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit que celui-ci l'était tout autant.  
Deux chambre, une cuisine, salle de bain, et salon. Très rustique, il n'y avait pas grand chose.  
Juste divan, ce qu'il fallait pour faire à manger, et deux lits, avec deux armoires. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destinations, ils commencèrent l'entrainement.  
Un mois.  
Quand Sakura y repensait, elle trouvais ca court...un peu trop même.  
Enfin bon..Elle s'était améliorée à présent, grâce à lui.  
Elle pouvait lui faire face, et elle était capable de battre les autres membre de l'Akatsuki.  
IL lui avait dit que oui..Alors elle le croyait.  
A présent, ils s'étaient parlé, elle le conaissait un peu mieu, et savait pourquoi il avait tué son clan.  
Il la conaissait mieu aussi, et savait pourquoi elle avait acceptée son entrainement. Elle se permettait maintenant de plaisanter avec lui.  
Il avait de l'humour, et ne s'offusquait pas facilement.  
C'était bien...A présent, il souriait souvent, il riait un peu, plaisantait.  
Cela changeait de la description que Sasuke avait faite de son frère.  
Enfin bref.  
Dans cinq minutes, elle allait devoir aller le retrouver à quelques kilomètres d'ici.  
Pour un combat amicale.  
Elle mis sa nouvelle tunique.  
Une tunique noirs, tombant jusqu'en bas de ses genoux, fendue sur le coté,  
laissant découvrir ses cuisse, recouverte pas le fin short noir qu'elle portait La tunique avait comme motifs, des fleures de cerisier (allez savoir pourquoi )  
Mon bandeau frontal attaché autour de mon cou, avec le signe de la feuille, barré.  
Des bandes entourant mes jambes et mes bras, mes cheveux rose, long, attachée en une épaisse natte ondulant gracieusement jusqu'en bas de mon dos.

Avec un léger soupir, je sortis de la maison.  
Il m'avait dit..

-"Quand tu sors de la cabane, tu prend à droite, et tout droit, je t'y attendrais"

Bon..Il n'y avait plus qu'a suivre ces directives. Elle marcha ainsi plusieurs kilomètres.  
Soudain, un sifflement familier retentit à ses oreilles. Elle fit rapidement un pas de coté, et le kunai lui frola la joue.  
Bon, apparement, c'était ici.  
E En effet, Itachi se posta devant elle, quelques secondes après.

-"Bon réflexe, c'est bien"

Sakura ne répondit rien, et passa directement à l'attaque. Elle s'agenouilla au sol, effectuant divers signe, avantde frapper la terre violement avec son poing.

-"Doton no jutsu !"

La terre se fissura rapidement jusqu'au pieds de son "ennemi"  
Celui-ci eutout juste le temps de sauter vers la droite, pour rattérir sur la terre ferme, les genoux pliés.  
Aussitôt sur le sol, il contre-attaqua..

-"Katon no Jutsu, les flammes infernale !"

Un jet de flammes se dirigea tout droit vers elle.  
Elle joignit les mains pour faires ses signes, une fois la tactiques de contrage trouvée.

-"Hyoton no jutsu, la barrière de glace !"

Sakura fut entourée d'une barrière de glace, haute de deux mètre.  
Les flammes vinrent se percuter dessus, pour finalement s'éteindre, laissant de la glace encore intacte, ainsi que de la glace fondu, transformé en eau au pieds de la jeune fille. Pendant l'attaque, Itachi n'avait pas bougé.  
Sakura lanca alors :

-"Flower hiden jutsu, les fleurs fatal !" (ouai, vous me direz, je suis nul pour les attaques)

Des fleures de cerisier apparurent tout autour d'Itachi, tournoyant longue autour de lui, dégageant un doux parfum irrésistibles, fait pour clouer leurs énnemis sur place.  
Itachi mis sa main droite sur sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur.  
Trop tard.. Il avait déjà les jambes paralyser.  
Rapidement, il disperça les fleures.

-"Futon no jutsu, le tourbillon !"

Un léger tourbillon emporta les fleurs dans le ciel, avant de les disperser on ne sait ou.  
Sakura n'avais plus beaucoup de chakra.  
Ses attaques en utilisait beaucoup.  
Finalement, ils continuèrent le combat au Taijutsu.  
Ils enchainèrent coup de poing, de pieds, prise de combat.  
Mais Sakura était une fille, et Itachi un homme.  
Elle était moin forte physique, et avait une plus faible constitution.  
Elle perdit rapidement l'avantage, et tomba finalement à terre, épuisée.  
Le combat avait débuté il y a pas mal de temps.

Itachi s'approcha d'elle, et sourit légèrement.

-"Bien, tu t'améliore. On va s'arrêter la pour aujourd'hui"  
-"C'est pas de refus"

Itachi lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
Elle la saisit, et se releva.  
Il la tira vers lui un peu brusquement, et elle se rattrapa à lui.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva appuyée contre lui, la paume des mains sur son torse, son visage presque dans son coup.  
Elle rougit légèrement, avant de se dégager, marmonant une légère escuse.  
Il sourit légèrement, amusé.

-"Décidément, je suis tellement attirant ? Fait attention, je vais finir par en profiter"  
-"Ohh, mais je n'attend que ca voyons. Que tu me viole dans un coin"

Elle sourit, amusée.  
Finalement, ils retournèrent ensemble à la maison, pour aller se reposer et manger.

°Fin du chapitre 4°

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Kiss

Dodie Rogue 


	5. l'attaque

Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Toujours le même, moaaaaa (je sens que je vais changer mon pseudo moi, lol )

Commentaire : Si je met pas rapidement la suite, je vais me faire étranglée, mdrrrr

Réponse au reviews :

Haruno Sama : Ok elle l'appelera titichi hihihi, mais je sais pas encore quand, lol tu verra dans ce chapitre lol. Je suis contente si tu aime bien ma fic hihihi

Princesse d'Argent : j'ai trouvé pour les review anonyme, merci beaucoup la il n'y a pas de dialogue entre eux, lol, mais tu verra par contre, ton p.s, j'ai pas tout compris, lol

Renia : Hannn, ca faisait longtemps hihihi tu m'adore ? Hannnnn, cool lol Ca va si tu aime la fic, c'est le principale voila la suiteeeeee kissouuus

MayoEnragée : c'est plus court que la mayonnaisesauvage, mdrrrrr.  
Mdrrr, nann, te méfie pas des arbres, c'était pas le but, mdrrrrr.  
Le cobmat Sakura/Naruto viendra... plus tard hihi Pour le moment, je complique un peu les choses kissouuuuuuuuuus

Désolé pour le retard que je prends dans mes fics, mais j'essai de gérer avec mes cours.  
j'ai pas beaucoup le temps (entre les études, l'organisation du bal, le souper et tout)  
Gommennnn, je vais essayer de me reprendre.

Bonne lecture à tous !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °Chapitre 5°

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Sakura qui se leva le première. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour elle et Itachi, avant de manger sa part. Ensuite, elle soupira. Il n'y avai rien à faire, mis à part le fait d'attendre que monsieur-  
je--suis-le-plus-fort-alors-tu-m-attends-pour-t'entrainer ne dègne se lever.  
Notre fleure de cerisier décida alors d'aller prendre l'air dehors, pour ce passer le temps.  
Avant cela, elle écrivit un bref mot à son "entraîneur et maître" :

"En attendant que monsieur ce décide à se lever, je sors faire un tour du coté nord de la forêt.Je ne m'éloignerais pas trop. Deux kilomètres tout au plus. Je serais de retour d'ici une heure et demie, en sachant qu'il est à présent 7h30.  
Bis.  
Sakura."

Ensuite, elle prit ses armes, au cas ou, et sortit de la cabane.  
Comme elle l'avais précisée dans son mot, elle prit le chemin vers le nord.  
Elle marcha durant un kilomètre, durant environ une quinzaine de minutes.

(... pensées de Sakura)

L'air frais, sa fait quand même du bien, plutôt que de rester enfermée à ne rien faire.. Je me demande si il est déjà levé.."

Rien qu'en pensant à lui, le matin, se réveillant et allant prendre une douche avant de descendre, elle sentit une vive rougeur monter jusqu'à ses joues.  
Elle se les frotta pour la faire disparaître mais soudain, un mauvais préssentiment l'assaillit Pourquoi ? Bonne question Toujours est-il qu'il perssistait.  
Elle continua son chemin quand tout à coup, elle n'en fût plus capable.  
Paralysée, voila qu'elle était paralisée... (paralisée avec i, ou y...j'en sais rien donc je met les deux XD .  
Une forme se dessina devant elle. Une ombre masquée, voilant son identitée.

Quelle conne. m'être laissée ainsi piégée comme une andouille...Mais il faut avouer que mes pensées avaient légèrement déviées de la réalitée...(tu m'étonne).. Bon, qui c'est ce guignol ?

Elle l'observa attentivement, sa silhouette lui disait quelque chose, lui rappelait quelqu'un.  
Oui, mais qui ? Sa voix s'éleva soudain.

-"Tien, tien. tu ne sais pas que c'est dangereux de se promener toute seule dans la foret ?"

Sa voix était légèrement modifiée par le masque, de sorte qu'elle ne put l'identifier.

-"Je viens justement de mettre au point une nouvelle technique, et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'essayer... Tu tombe donc au très bon moment ma chère, tu fera parfaitement l'  
affaire... Apprête toi à devenir esclave Sakura !"

Pendant son monologue, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la jeune femme avait réussi à ce libérer.  
Il fut donc surpris de la voir bondir vers lui, et ne réagis pas quand elle retira son masque.

-"...T..Toi !

(fin du chapitre... muahahahahah.. aieuuhh, nan, on frappe pas .. bon, ok, je continue )

°Du coté d'Itachi°

Les rayons du soleil attérissaient ou... ? A votre avis ? Bingo, oui, en plein dans sa figure.  
De quoi le réveiller et le mettre de mauvaise humeure.

Pensée à moi même : Acheter des rideaux la prochaine fois

Il s'étira, avant de se lever du lit. Il se déshabilla tout en marchant vers la salle de bain (essuie la bave qui coule de sa bouche) et de se mettre sous la douche, tout en laissant l'eau couler sur son corps. Il sortit ensuite de la douche, saisissant un essuie pour s'essuyer. Il s'habilla, et descendit en bas.  
Il trouva le petit déjeuner déjà près sur la table, ainsi que le petit mot de Sakura.  
Après avoir mangé, il regarda l'horloge au dessus de lui.  
Sakura était partit à 7h30, et elle à dit qu'elle mettrais une heure et demie.  
Donc, elle reviendra vers...9h00... Oui Par contre le hic, c'est qu'il était 10h00.  
Il fronca ses sourcils...

Inquiétant Pas normal Alarmant Chiant

Il allait devoir partit à sa recherche. Il pris ses armes avec lui, et quitta la cabane, pour se diriger vers le nord, sur les traces de notre fleure de cerisier.

°Du coté de celle-ci, justement°

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais il passa directement à l'attaque.  
Il effectua quelques signes, en joignant ses mains paume contre paume, index allongé vers le haut, et pointés vers la droites.

-"Nimpo, l'assouplissement du corps"

Le corps de l'homme commenca à se mouvoir comme celui d'un serpent, laissant l'ilusion qu'il n'avais plus, ni os, ni articulations.  
Il entoura le corps de la jeune Kunoichi, pour ensuite le serrer très fort, jusqu'à le broyer.  
Mais soudain, le corps de la jeune femme se changea en un tronc d'arbre.  
Surpris, l'adversaire retrouva sa forme normale.

-"Du genjutsu !"

Il tourna son visage de droite à gauche, pour voir ou elle était à présent.  
Il cria cependant

-"Hiden, brume no jutsu, camoufflage dans la brume !"

Une épaisse brume l'entoura.  
De ce fait Sakura, qui c'était caché pour le surprendre, vit son plan tomber à l'eau.

-"Et merde, maintenant c'est à moi de le chercher"

Elle s'avanca, tout en esseyant de perçer la brume avec son regard.

-"Nimpo, le dragon aqueux !"

Surprise, elle se tourna vers la voix, et eu tout juste le temps d'aperçevoir un grand dragon formé d'eau foncé vers elle.

-"Nimpo, barrière de feu violette !"

Elle eu juste le temps de lancer son attaque.  
Le dragon aqueux s'écrasa contre le barrière et ne la franchit pas.  
Quand la barrière de feu disparut, elle ne vit pu son agresseur.

-"Suiton no jutsu, le requin des eaux !"

Sakura n'eut cette fois pas le temps de se retourner, qu'elle reçus l'attaque en plein dans le dos. Le long jet d'eau l'avait propuler à plusieurs mettre de la.  
Elle était allongée sur le sol, face contre terre, légèrement secouée.  
Son agresseur en profita pour s'approcher rapidement d'elle, tout en effectuant des signe avec ses doigts.

-"Genjutsu, la technique du Niravana"

Des plumes commencèrent à apparaître tout autour de sakura.  
Celle-ci, encore sonnée, ne put la contrer.  
Les plumes l'endormirent peu à peu.  
Profitan de son sommeil, L'homme lanca ensuite.

-"Juin jutsu, la technique de l'esclavagisme!"

Un grand vent s'éleva tout autour d'elle, alors qu'il ne bougeait pas.  
Sur le dos de sakura, en haut à droite, derrière l'épaule, une petite marque apparut petit à petit.  
C'était un rond avec une croix à l'intérieur, rouge vif.  
L'homme sourit et se releva.

-"Quand elle se réveillera, nous verrons bien si cela marche, ou pas..."

Un bruit lui fit soudain relever la tête.  
Quelqu'un s'approcha.  
Il s'agenouilla à coté de la Kunoichi et la secoua pour la réveiller.  
Alors qu'elle commencait à remuer, il se releva pour faire face à celui qui arrivait.

°Du coté de Itachi°

Il sautait rapidement d'arbre en arbre, son regard cherchant une autre trace de la jeune femme.  
Soudain, il ressentit un grand chakra emmaner de la bas, non loin plus au nord.  
Il s'enfonca en cette direction.  
Quand il arriva sur place, il vit d'abord Sakura allongée sur le sol, mais qui se relevait péniblement.  
Ensuite, il posa les yeux sur l'homme en face de lui, qui apparement, venait de combattre Sakura.  
La surprise de lisa sur son visage quand il le reconnu.

-"Toi ?"

°Fin du chapitre 5°

Et voila, chapitre 5 terminé 

J'ai eu du mal pour le combat.  
Comme je le dit, c'est mon point faible dans une fic

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez 


	6. Combat pas amical

Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Toujours le même, moaaaaa (je sens que je vais changer mon pseudo moi, lol )

Commentaire : Si je met pas rapidement la suite, je vais me faire étranglée, mdrrrr J'en profite que c'est le weekend pour poster deux chapitre, pour vous faire patienter la semaine lol

Réponses au reviews :

MayoEnragé : (j'adore ton nouveau nom, mdr) J'vais essayer d'en faire d'autre comme ca, mais je promet rien Rohh, ben tu verra... Mes chaps son court, ouai, mais j'arrive pas à faire plus long.  
Pourtant je m'applique hein !Mais j'arrive pas (  
Enfin bon... merci pour ta review tu va voir, je vais inclure Orochimaru dans la fic promis kissouus

Princesse D'Argent : Heu... nan, j'ai pas honte, c'est fait exprès XD Alors, tu me dira dans ta prochaine review si l'agresseurs coresspondait bien à une de tes 2 idée, lol hihihi Mhhh, et dans ce chapitre, j'ai encore bavée, lol, tu verra pourquoi Nan, franchement j'avais pas compris ton ps..et je l'ai toujours pas compris d'ailleur /

Haruno Sama : Ouaii, titichi s'inquiéte pour Sakura hihihihihihihihihi J'suis contente, j'adore quand les perso masculin s'inquiète pour les perso féminin c'trop mimiiiiiiiii voila la suite merci, bisous

kakashi-le-meilleur : Merci hihi, ca me fait plaisir ta review Voila la suite. Sasuke ou Kisame...c'est un des deux, lol tu vas vite savoir lequel.  
Kiss, merci 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 6°

Les yeux d'Itachi s'aggrandirent de surprise, alors qu'il se tenait la, debout au milieu d'une plaine.  
La ou c'était apparement déroulé le combat de sakura et...lui.  
La fleure de cerisier était allongée, mais déjà en train de se redresser, l'homme le regardait avec un drôle de sourir sur les lèvres.

-"T...Toi "  
-"Et oui, moi. Je suis venu vous rendre une petite visite. Je m'ennuyais tout seule, la bas"  
-"Que lui as-tu fait ?"

Demanda Itachi en désignant Sakura.

-"Ohh, j'ai simplement essayer ma nouvelle technique sur elle.. Et nous allons bientôt voir si elle marche"  
-"Je ne pensais pas que tu avait fait de tel progrès"  
-"Et oui, qu'est ce que tu veux, ca arrive à tout le monde"  
-"Moui..Sauf que cela ne t'es jamais arrivé à toi, Kisame"

Kisame hausse ses épaule, gardant son sourir aux lèvres. Un sourir mauvais. Itachi reposa son regard sur la jeune femme.  
Celle-ci se tourna finalement vers les deux hommes, une fois debout.  
Il y avait quelques chose de changer.  
Il n'y avait plus aucune flammes, aucune étincelle dans son regard.  
Il était froid, vide.  
Et elle ne bougeait pas, comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un le lui permette.

-"Qu'est ce que tu lui à fait "  
-"Tu le verra très bientôt  
-"Sakura, viens ici.."

Mais la fleur (merci mayo enragée ) de cerisier ne vint pas près de son entraîneur.  
Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendue sa voix.  
Finalement, Fisher head (tête de poisson si vous préférez ) lança un ordre.

-"Sakura...Essai de le tuer"  
-"Quoi ? "

C'était Itachi cette fois qui c'était exclamé, surpris.  
Jamais elle n'oserais faire une chose pareille, car elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne pourrais jamais le vaincre. Mais apparement, elle ne réfléchissait pas pour l'instant.  
Comme si elle n'était plus maitresse de son corps.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car déjà, Sakura l'  
attaquait.  
Il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter son coup de poing, en penchant son tête sur le coté.  
Il effectua ensuite un bon en arrière.

-"Sakura, arrête et reprend toi "  
-"Cela ne sers à rien, elle est totalement sous mon contrôle"

Itachi n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire plus, il du éviter un coup de pieds de Sakura.  
Il le bloqua avec ses main, avant de pousser avec celle-ci pour projeter Sakura quelques mètres plus loin. Il passa directement à l'attaque.  
Il fallait qu'elle perde conscience, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Il décida de recopier la technique que Sakura avait utilisée, pour leur tout premier entrainement. Il concentra tout son chakra, et disparu de la vue de la fleur de cerisier.  
Il se déplacait trop vite pour qu'elle ne le voit. Soudain ,il se stoppa juste derrière elle, pour lui frapper la nuque avec le tranchant de la main. Mais le corps de la jeune femme laissa place à un tronc d'arbre.  
Du genjutsu, la même technique qu'elle avait utilisé contre Kisame il y a dix minutes.  
Il regarda fébrilement tout autour de lui.  
Catastrophe Cataclysme Cauchemard Ennuis.  
Ses yeux rouge sang finirent par se poser sur elle. En fait, elle était simplement devant lui, mains levées, tenant entre le majeur et l'index des deux mains, plusieurs kunai.  
Le visage toujours sans aucune expression, elle écarta légèrement ses doigts.  
Aussitôt, Itachi ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de l'épaule.  
Il porta automatiquement la main à sa blessure.

Et merde..Je vais pas avoir le choix..

Il se tourna a nouveau vers elle.  
Elle n'avais pas bouger, les mains toujours en l'air.  
Par contre, son visage avait changé.  
Une grimace déformait ses traits.  
Et ses mains tremblaient.  
Elle semblait se battre en elle-même, pour chasser celui qui s'était emparer d'elle.  
Elle porta ses deux mains à ses tempes, avant de s'éffondrer à genoux.  
Kisame s'alarma

-"Hé zut.. La technique et le sceau ne semblent pas assez puissants tout les deux.. merde"

Voyant que l'Uchiwa était trop occupé pour faire attention à lui, il se dépêcha de disparaître avant que sa vie ne soit trop en danger.  
Itachi s'était accroupi à coté de la jeune femme, toujours crispée, tendue.  
Elle avait du mal à se débarasser de cette présence, de reprendre le dessus. Itachi pris le visage de son élève entre ses main, pour plongé ses yeux rouge dans les siens.  
Grâce à son Sharingan, il réussis à l'aider à se débarasser du sceaux.  
Finalement, à bout de froce, Sakura se laissa emportée dans l'inconscience.  
Il soupira doucement Catastrophe Cataclysme Cauchemard Ennuis Poisse fatigue Il glissa son bras gauche sous ses genoux, et son bras droit son ses épaules, pour la soulever doucement. La joue de la jeune femme se posa sur son torse, et il la ramena à la cabane ainsi, durant tout le trajet, en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller.  
Une fois arrivés à destination, il monta dans la chambre de Sakura, pour la déposer sur son lit.  
Il la recouvrit avec ces couvertures, avant de caresser doucement son front, et de sortir.  
Il redescendit en bas.  
Si Kisame était venu les attaquer.  
Il soupira.  
Galère, il ne pouvais jamais être tranquil.  
Pourquoi ne pas recevoir la visite d'Orochimaru aussi ? Il se passa une main sur le front, quand une vive douleur à l'épaule le rappella à l'ordre Il monta dans la salle de bain pour aller essayer de se soigner lui même.

°Du coté de Sakura°

Notre fleur de cerisier se réveilla une trentaine de minutes plus tard.  
Elle se passa une main sur le front, avant de regarder tout autour d'elle.  
Elle ne se rappellais pas être arrivée jusqu'ici.  
Le dernier souvenir qu'elle eut, c'est celui de s'être battut contre Kisame..Ensuite, rien.  
Elle sortit de son lit, avant de sortir de sa chambre.  
Elle écoutait attentivement les divers bruit, pour essayer de localiser Itachi.  
Un bruit d'eau qui coule lui indiqua qu'il était à la salle de bain.  
Elle pénétra dans celle-ci, et le découvrit, torse nu (ahhh..miammmm bave ), en train d'  
empêcher le sang de couler de sa plaie.  
Elle eu une exclamation de surprise, qui le fit tourner la tête vers elle, surpris lui aussi.  
Elle s'approcha de lui

-"Comment est-ce que tu t'es blessé ? "  
-"Tu ne te rappel de rien ? "  
-"Non...Simplement m'être battue contre Kisame, et ensuite, le néant"  
-"Ce n'est pas grave...en fait...je suis venu te chercher dans la forêt, et je t'ai trouvée étendue sur le sol, sans connaissance. Alors je t'ai ramené à la cabane"  
-"Oh, merci beaucoup. En attendant, ca n'explique pas la provenance de cette blessure"  
-"J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre"  
-"Bon... En attendant, laisse moi te soigner"

Elle posa ses main sur la plaie, placé de façon à ce que le jutsu de guérison fasse son effet.  
Itachi avait délibérément passer l'histoire du sceau, pour ne pas qu'elle culpabilise, chose qu'elle aurait fait, il en était sur.  
Il l'observa soigner sa plaie, et sourit légèrement.  
Elle lui donnait du fil à retordre, et elle devenait vraiment forte.  
Il allait devoir se méfier à l'avenir...

°Fin du chapitre 6°

Désolé, c'est encore cours, mais la... enfin voila Kissous tout le monde ! 


	7. Fin de l'entrainement

Nom : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Moaaaaa (je vais me rebatiser )

Commentaire : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (un jour peut être)

Réponses aux reviews :

LaMayoEnragée : Bah J'suis trop gentil, je l'ai rendu fort Mdrrr Tu va voir, dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir des petit trucs mimi aussi ,lol Mais pour Orochimaru, désolé, il aura encore le rôle du méchant, mdr Je te rend acro ? Ahhhh, je suis trop fière de moi, lol Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Bon, voila la suite Courte, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira Kissouuus ps : fait pas la grève des court, sinon je vais avoir tes profs sur le dos lol

Princesse d'Argent : Dans ce chapitre, nous allons encore bavé, mdrrrr, tu verra et régale toi.  
Ouai, c'est bon, maintenant j'ai compris ca a fait tilt, lol J'espère que la suite de plaira hihi kissss

Haruno Sama : Voila la suite, hihi Heureuse que cette fic te plaise

Kakashi-le-meilleur : Je suis contente que tu adore toute mes fic lol Mais honte à toi ! Tu ne les as pas toute reviewer ! Je boude maintenant ! aussinon, voila la suite hihi kissous

Commentaire : Désolé pour mes autres fic.. Juliette et Roméo, le petit chaperon rouge... Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Donc j'ai décidé que j'allais d'abord finir cette histoire (un mélange de rose et de noir) et quand elle sera finit, je finirais le petit chaperon rouge, et puis une autres... Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je ne poste plus de chapitre pour mes autres fanfiction (surtout que je vais devoir commencer les stages, et j'aurais encore moin de temps.

Voila, maintenant, faison enfin place à l'histoire !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 7°

Ils étaient encore tout les deux dans la salle de bain.  
Sakura continuait de le soigner, alors que lui, restait immobile, à la regarder presque bêtement. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle.  
Mais il le fallait, aussinon, il allait se faire prendre sur le fait, et il ne le voulait pas.  
Il essaya de regarder ailleur, mais peine perdu, ses prunelles revenaient toujours vers elle.  
A croire qu'elle lui avait jetée un sort.  
Pourtant pendant le combat, il n'avait rien vu... (vive la naïvetée.. ) Il soupira doucement.  
L'imbécile...(c'est le cas de le dire)  
Il savait ce qui ce passait.  
Son élève l'attirait simplement.  
Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être autrement ?  
Elle avait un corps à damner un saint.  
Comme attirée par un aimant, la tête d'Itachi se pencha sensiblement vers celle de notre fleur de cerisier.  
Elle, elle était toujours en route avec son épaule, gardant ses yeux vert dardés dessus.  
Mais avec sa main gauche, l'ainé des Uchiwa saisit le menton de Sakura, pour redresser son visage vers lui.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, de surprise, posant ses yeux émeraude sur lui.  
Alors il inclina la tête, pour que ses lèvres viennent capturer celle de la jeune fille.  
Celle-ci, surprise, n'esquissa pas un geste pour se dérober.  
Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait d'ailleur ? C'était tellement bon.  
Elle ferma doucement ses yeux, alors qu'Itachi avait déjà fermé les siens.  
C'était un doux baiser, hésitant, presque timide.  
Même une fois que Itachi vit que Sakura ne se dérobait pas, il appuya un peu plus le baiser, ce qu'elle accepta. (baveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)  
Au bout d'une longue et délicieuse minute, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.  
Sakura, le rouge aux joues, avait baissée la tête, timidement, alors qu'il gardait ses yeux posés sur elle. Il dit tout à coup :

-"Désolé...Je"  
-"Pourquoi désolé ? "  
-"Je n'aurais peut être pas dû"  
-"Si..justement si..c'était...très bien"

Il sourit doucement.

-"Ton...ton épaule va mieu "  
-"Oui, merci"  
-"Bien..."

Elle tapotait le bout de ses index l'un contre l'autre, façon Hinata.  
Finalement, elle tourna des talons.

-"Je retourne m'entrainer.. A plus tard"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que la jeune fille était déjà hors de la pièce.  
Itachi sourit légèrement avant de passer le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-"Mh..Appétissante"

Son visage ensuite s'obscurcit légèrement.  
Il avait pris sa décision.  
Fini le bon temps, fini l'amusement.  
Le vrai combat aller commencer.  
Il se rhabilla, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.  
Des bruit de lutte provenait de derrière la cabane.  
Tout naturellement, il se dirigea vers cette direction.  
Sakura était en train de s'entrainer à frapper fort, contre un arbre qui n'y ressemblait plus beaucoup d'ailleur. Il se dirigea vers elle.  
Sakura quand-t-a elle, sentant une présence non loin d'elle, tourna ses yeux vers lui.  
Elle arrêta de s'entraîner, pour se tourner vers lui.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a "  
-"Je dois te faire part de quelques chose"  
-"Et quoi ? "  
-"L'entraînement est terminé"  
-"Que veux-tu dire par là "  
-"Le vrai combat va commencé. Nous allons quitter cette forêt pour nous diriger lentement vers Konoha.."

Sakura garde quelques secondes le silence, avant de sourire en inclinant la tête.

-"Bien. Je me sens prête à les affronter"

Elle serra brusquement ses poings.

-"Ils vont voir..Ils vont payer très chère."

Itachi eut un sourir satisfait, avant de tourner des talons.

-"Va te reposer à présent. Demain nous partons, pour un assez long voyage"  
-"Bien..."

Elle lui emboita le pas, rentrant à son tour dans la cabane.  
Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, avant de s'allonger sur le lit.  
Le soir venu, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus total.  
Notre fleur de cerisier était paisiblement endormit.  
Elle nageait dans son petit rêve, les yeux fermé, un doux sourir sur le visage.  
Tout à coup, dans son sommeil, elle sentit quelques choses se blottir contre elle.  
En sursaut, elle se réveilla, tournant ses yeux vert vers la chose en question.  
Une voix chuchota à son oreille

-"Chut..Ce n'est que moi"  
-"Mais qu'est ce que ti fais ici"  
-"Ca tu vas voir..Mais je pense que tu t'en doute"  
-'Quo.."

Mais elle ne put pas finir son mot, que déjà, des lèvres s'étaient plaquées contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas désagréable.  
C'était comme tout à l'heure.  
Sauf qu'as présent, les lèvres étaient avide, et des mains parcouraient tranquilement son corps.  
Finalement, la nuit se termina en débat passionel pour nos deux amants.

°°°°°°°°°°° Quelques jours plus tard, du coté de Konoha °°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke entra précipitement dans l'appartement de Naruto.  
Le blond s'approcha de lui, dans un sursaut, encore tout endormit.

-"Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'il y a "  
-"L'équipe 6 est en train de se faire attaquer. Il faut y aller "  
-"Quoi ? J'arrive tout de suite !

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, avant de sortir avec le bruin ténébreux.

-"Ou cela se déroule-t-il "  
-"Aux renseignements qu'on a, près des portes du village"  
-"Bien ,alors on y va en vitesse ! "

Ils courrurent jusqu'aux portes du village, et encore plus loin, pour finalement arrivée dans une petite clairière.  
Des corps jonchaient le sol.  
Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.  
Un gémissement parvient à leurs oreilles.  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers la forme d'une fille, étendu non loin de la. Naruto s'approcha prestement d'elle.  
Il l'a pris par les épaules, pour la secouer doucement.

-"Hey ? Tu m'entend ?"

La fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
Impossible de la soigner.  
Elle allait mourrir dans l'instant suivant.

-"A...Attaqué"  
-"Par qui ? Par qui avez-vous été attaqués ? "  
-"Un...ho...homme...aux yeux..r...rouges..."

Sasuke grinca violement des dents, une lueure de fureur commencant à naître dans ses yeux.

-"Il...ét..ait...accom...pagné...d'une...d'une femme..."

Mais son corps fut parcourut d'un sursaut, avant de retomber sur le sol, inerte, les yeux encor grands ouvert.

Naruto gronda

-"Itachi... Je te jure que je te ferais payer !"

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais son visage laissait clairement voir qu'il n'en pensait pas moin.

-"Il était accompagné d'une femme...Tu crois que ca pourrait être"  
-"Non, impossible. Jamais Sakura ne ferait une chose pareille"  
-"Oui, tu as raison.. C'est bête d'avoir pensé cela."

Ils inclinèrent la tête, avant de partir de la clairière, emportant avec eux les trois corps de l'équipe 6"  
Arrivé à Konoha, ils amenèrent les corps jusqu'à l'hôpital, avant d'aller chez l'Hokage, faire le rapport.

°°°°°°° Non loin de là °°°°°°°°

-"Je suis satisfait. Notre plan se déroule parfaitement bien"

Déclara une voix grave Une autre voix, plus féminine, lui répondit.

-"Oui... J'ai hâte de me mesurer à eux..Enfin"

-"Quand Itachi et la fille aux cheveux rose arriveront à Konoha, ils auront bien une drôle de surprise"

Des rires s'en suivirent, glacial. Retentissant la pénombre de la forêt.

°Fin du chapitre 7°

Je m'escuse encore pour la lenteur des publication.  
Je fait de mon mieu.  
Promis, la fic continu, mais lentement, c'est tout

Kissous tout le mond,e Review 


	8. Arrestation

Nom : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Moaaaaa (je vais me rebatiser )

Commentaire : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (un jour peut être)

Réponses aux reviews :

Haruno Sama : Qui c'est les méchant qui ce cache ? Tu le saura plus tard, mdr hihi Voila la suite J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bisous, bonne lecture

MayoEnragée : Mdrrr, c'est pas grave si tu n'est que la deuxième Bon... je pense que tes idée (destruction de Konoha, sasuke qui se fait battre) vont légèrement changé au court de ce chapitre surtout vers la fin, lol, mais tu verras ! Muaaaaaaaah, ne me fait pas remarqué mes fautes d'orthographe.  
Je suis nul en orthographe, et ca m'énerve quand on me dit que je fait des fautes, mdrrrr J'essai de m'appliquer mais j'y peut rien, je suis nul ! pleure et va s'pendre Voila la suiteeee J'espère qu'elle va te plaire, j'ai essaiyée de faire le chapitre plus long que les autres, donc enfin voila Bonne lectureeeee

Princesse d'Argent : Mh.. A la fin, je vais devoir te racheter un nouveau clavier tellement tu auras bavée dessus, mdrrrr Ton idée, sur ceux qui veulent piéger titichi et Sakura, c'est quoi ? Lol Tu aura la réponse dans ce chapitre Bonne lectureee, kissous

Kakashi-le-meilleur : Inscrit toi au site Lol Sinon, merci pour ta review hihihi Voila la suiten j'espère qu'elle te plaira Kissou, bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Itachi et Sakura courraient rapidement dans la forêt, à travers les arbres. Ils approchaient de plus en plus de leur déstination : Konoha. Il arrivèrent aux allentours du village au bout d'environ 30 minutes.  
Tous semblaient calme. Sakura soupira légèrement.

-"J'espère qu'ils sont la au moin"  
-"Je pense oui..Ecoute donc qui arrive.."

Effectivement, des voix leurs parvenaient peu à peu. Quelqu'un était en train d'approcher.  
Itachi et Sakura restèrent tapis dans le haut des arbre, observant qui passait ainsi.  
Notre fleur de cerisier et son compagnon étaient tout deux enveloppés dans des capes noir, pour ne pas être reconnus.  
Les personnes qui s'approchaient n'était que deux.  
Deux hommes qui bavardaient en marchant. Itachi tendit l'oreille pour écouter tranquilement.

-"C'est fou ca... On n'arrive toujours pas à les coincer"  
-"Ouai.. Ca fait la sixième équipe qui se fait exterminer par ces deux personnes"  
-"En effet..Un homme aux yeux rouge et une femme aux cheveux long...Tu pense aux même personne que moi ? "  
-"Je crois bien que oui, mais on à pas interêt d'en parler si on veux pas finir à la morgue"  
-"Ta raison ouai.. Enfin tout ca pour dire que ca m'énerve"  
-"On est plus en sécurité nul pars"

Et la discussion continuait ainsi durant tout le chemin.  
En haut de l'arbre, Itachi et Sakura froncèrent leurs soucrils.  
Sakura demanda finalement.

-"La description qu'ils viennent de faire... Ca ne te rapelle pas quelqu'un ? "  
-"Si..Beaucoup trop à mon gout d'ailleur"  
-"Six équipes ont été tués par... Quelqu'un"  
-"Quelqu"un voulant apparement se faire passer pour nous"  
-"Mais pourquoi voudrait-on faire cela "  
-"Bonne question, je ne sais pas.."

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, réfléchissant.  
Itachi se frotta pensivement le menton, et déclara enfin

-"A ton avis, qui nous en veux, dans tout le pays du feu "  
-"Hmmm... Orochimaru.. et l'Akatsuki, depuis que nous sommes partis"  
-"C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre.."

Sakura soupira légèrement.  
Il tourna son visage vers elle, sans rien dire.

-"Je pense.. Que le plan va être légèrement modifié, non ?"

Dit-elle en dardant finalement ses yeux vers sur lui.  
Celui-ci répondit

-"En effet.. Si les ninjas d'Orochimaru et de l'Akatsuki nous en veulent, nous aurons un peu plus de problème que prévus. Et nous ne pourront pas, en même temps, nous occuper de ta vengeance"  
-"Alors celle-ci patientera"  
-"Bien. En attendant, nous devront faire attention le temps que nous trainerons dans le secteur."

Et ils s'en allèrent ensuite.

°°°°°°°°°°°Quelques jours plus tard°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura retomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé.  
Itachi était à l'autre bout de la plaine, et pas en meilleur état qu'elle.  
Entre eux, au milieu de la plaine, des dizaines de corps allongés, sans vie.  
Ils portaient tous divers bandeau.  
Certains avec le signe de leurs village, barré.  
D'autre avec le signe du village d'Oto-no-Kuni.  
Sakura s'allongea finalement sur le sol.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée. Le combat qui venait de se dérouler l'avait achevée.  
Trois jours.. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils se battaient tout les deux contre divers ninja des deux organisations qui leurs en voulaient.  
Physiquement, elle était à court de Chakra.  
Itachi, de son coté, n'en menait pas large non plus. Lui aussi était fatigué de ces derniers jours. Divers plaies s'étaient étendues sur son corps, rougeâtre de sang.  
De même que pour la Kunoichi.  
Néanmoins, il se releva, pour lentement s'approcher d'elle, et s'éffondrer à ses cotés.  
Il posa ses yeux froid sur elle, évaluant les dégâts en quelques secondes.  
Il demanda finalement.

-"Ca va ? "

La kunoichi dirigea son regard vers lui, et secoua négativement la tête.  
Le souffle court, elle lui répondit.

-"Je n'en peux plus.. Je ne pense pas que nous arriverons à continuer ainsi encore plus longtemps"  
-"Pour une fois, je dois admettre que oui, nous n'y arriverons plus"  
-"Encore une attaque et c'est finit"

Elle soupira, baissant son visage, ses mèches roses venant danser sur son visage. Il avanca doucement sa main pour les chasser de son visage, avant de déclarer.

-"Il faut s'arranger pour ne plus se faire attaquer, en attendant de nous reposer"  
-"Ce n'est pas en restant dans cette plaine, à découvert, que nous arriverons à éviter les attaques"  
-"En effet.. Tu peux encore bouger ?"

Nouveau signe négatif.

-"Moi non plus"  
-"On est plutôt mal barrés, non ? "

Dit-elle avec un pauvre sourir.  
Sourir auquel il répondit.  
Mais soudain, ils entendirent du bruit.  
En moin de trentes secondes, ils furent entourés de ninjas.  
Sakura, lasse et à bout de force, se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

°°°° Konoha °°°°°

Sasuke sortit de chez lui.  
Le soleil l'aveugla légèrement.  
Cela faisait trois joirs qu'il n'y avait rien à faire au village.  
Ils avaient tous l'interdiction formel de quitter le village.  
Il avait obéit, malgré les léger bruit de combat qu'il avait entendu émaner de la forêt ces dernier jours. En errant dans les ruelles de Konoha, il croisa un autre ninja, plutôt exité.  
Celui-ci l'interpella, et lui dit.

-"Hey, tu connais la nouvelle ? "

Pour toute réponse, le dernier des Uchiwa fronça ses sourcils.

-"Les ninjas d'élites du village on capturés deux ninjas ce matin"  
-"Et alors ? "  
-"Et alors ? Les ninjas d'élites ont réussi à capturer Itachi Uchiwa, et une femme qui l'  
accompagnait !"

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke s'aggrandirent de stupeur.  
Sans rien dire à son interlocuteur, il partit en courant vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il entra en trombe dans celui-ci, essouflé.  
Tsunade leva ses yeux vers lui, et soupira.

-"Je m'attendais à ta visite, mais pas si tôt"  
-"Tu ne perds pas de temps Sasuke"

L'autre voix qui avait parlée, n'était autre que celle de Naruto, qui avait déjà apris la nouvelle.  
Sasuke promena son regard sur les deux personnes présentes.

-"J'ai appris que vous aviez réussi à capturer mon frère ? "  
-"En effet, c'est vrai. Ce matin même, nous l'avons trouver dans une plaine, avec une femme. Ils étaient tout les deux en assez mauvais état, et d'après ce que nous avons pu voir, ils avaient livrés pas mal de combat avant notre arrivé, ce qui explique le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas défendus contre nous"  
-"Et l'autre femme, qui est-ce ? "

Tsunade les regarda tour à tour. Aucun des deux n'étaient au courant que la fille en question était leur coéquipière en personne. Elle soupira doucement. Autant leur dire maintenant.

-"C'est... Sakura.."

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce.  
Tsunade aurait presque rit en voyant leur tête si la situation n'avait pas été sérieuse et grave.  
Naruto balbutia

-"C'est...c'est Sa..Sakura ? "  
-"Oui, c'est elle... Comme vous, j'ai aussi été surprise, mais aucun doute, c'est bien elle"  
-"Et ou sont-ils à présent "  
-"Ils sont enfermés tout les deux dans un cachot.."

Ils baissèrent tout trois la tête.  
Puis Naruto demanda, tout bas, comme si il se le demandait à lui-même.

-"Pourquoi..?"

Sasuke répondit directement.

-"La puissance"  
-"Quoi ? "

S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

-"Elle nous à Hais, quand nous la laissions en arrière lors de nos combats.. Nous la mettions toujours à l'écart...Parce qu'elle était plus faible que nous. Et nous n'avons pas fait grand chose pour qu'elle s'améliore, il faut l'avouer. Mon frère l'a enlevé, quand il à sentit cette haine, et il la convaincu de le rejoindre, en échange de quoi, il l'aiderait à devenir plus puissante, et... se venger.."

Après cette déclaration, le silence revient.  
Tsunade et Naruto méditaient tout deux à ce que Sasuke venait de leur dire.  
Puis Naruto serra les poings.

-"C'est vrai.. Tout ca c'est notre faute. Et pas la sienne... On est vraiment des imbéciles"  
-"Mais en fait, pourquoi tout le monde en ont après eux "  
-"Ca, répondit Tsunade, je ne sais pas...Ils faudraient le leur demander. Mais accepteront-ils de nous le dire "  
-"Il faut essayer.." Dit Naruto."

Tsunade braqua son regard vers Sasuke.  
Celui-ci, quand il le vit, sourit légèrement.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas.. Je prendrais sur moi pour ne pas essayer de le tuer"  
-"Bien.. Alors nous pouvons y aller maintenant.."

Tsunade se leva, et ils sortirent tout les trois du bureau, en direction des cachots.

°°°°°°° Pendant ce temps, dans un des cachot °°°°°°°°°

Sakura était encore étendue sur le sol. Depuis qu'elle avait sombrée dans l'inconscience, elle ne s'était toujours pas relevée.  
Itachi était à coté d'elle, assis, plongé dans ces pensées.  
Avant de les mettre au cachot, ils avaient soignés leurs blessures. Il soupira doucement.  
Ils étaient dans de beau draps.  
Il posa finalement ses yeux sur la jeune fille à coté de lui.  
Et ses yeux froid se teintèrent de tendresse. Au début, il s'était interessé à elle parce qu'elle avait de la haine en elle, tout comme lui en avait lors de son crime, avant qu'il ne quitte Konoha.  
Il s'était interessé à elle grâce à cette haine et à son potentiel de combat.  
Et il n'avait pas été déçu le moin du monde.  
Elle était forte, elle apprenait très vite, et elle c'est révélée être une coéquipière exemplaire lors des combats.  
Il était fièr d'elle.  
Et petit à petit, cette fièrté c'était transformée en amour profond.  
Car oui, il l'aimait ,aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître, lui qui n'avais aimé presque personne dans sa vie, il était tombé stupidement amoureux d'une gamine.  
Mais il ne le refrettait pas.  
Sa vie était moin froide, moin terne, depuis qu'elle y était entrée.  
Ses pensées furent interompues par la porte du cachot qui s'ouvrait.  
Trois personnes entrèrent dans la sombre pièce.  
Itachi posa ses yeux sur eux, et ils les reconnus directement.  
Son visage repris une teinte froide, et impassible.  
Il se releva.

-"Tien.. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite "  
-"Ne prend pas cet air avec moi Itachi. On veux juste te poser certaines question"  
-"Et qui vous dit que j'y répondrais ? "  
-"Rien... Nous verrons bien.."

Sasuke et Naruto, eux, venaient de poser leurs yeux sur le corps encor étendu de Sakura.  
Ils eurent un geste pour s'approcher d'elle, mais Itachi se mit juste devant elle, avec un avertissement dans les yeux.  
Les deux s'arrêtèrentn surpris.  
Itachi les dévisagea.  
Finalement, tsunade commenca.

-"Quand nous vous avons fait prisonnier dans la plaine, ce matin... Nous avons découvert que vous aviez combattut plusieurs personnes avant que nous arrivions... Pourquoi autant de personnes vous en veulent ? "

Le silence règna un moment dans la pièce, avant qu'Itachi ne décide de répondre. De tout de façon, au point ou il en était.

-"Les ninjas d'Orochimaru, parce que ce sont mes ennemis.. Et les ninjas de l'Akatsukie, car j'ai quitté cette organisation.. Nous n'appartenons plus à aucune organisation à présent"  
-"Nous avons donc les même ennemis à présent.."

Curieux, Naruto et Sasuke, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, en ce contentant de suivre l'échange, tournèrent leurs regards vers l'Hokage.

-"Que voulez-vous dire, Tsunade ? "

Elle garda le silence, pour faire durer le suspens et déclara enfin...

-"Est ce que cela te dirais de réintégrer le village, et de refaire partit des ninja de Konoha ?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin du chapitre 8°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilaaaaaaaaa

Voila enfin le chapitre 8 

Esusez moi de mettre autant de temps, mais entre mes stages, l'école et le boulot à la maison, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire.  
Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai essayer de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres J'espère qu'ils vous à plus.

Reviews 

Kissous tout le monde ! 


	9. Décision et affrontement final

Nom : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Moaaaaa (je vais me rebatiser )

Commentaire : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (un jour peut être)

Réponses aux reviews :

LaMayo : Tu sais pas si Itachi va réintégrer Konoha ! Puis dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir un tit moment mimi avec Sakura et Itachi hihi Tu peux plus te passer de ma fic ? Mdr Nann, exagèrent quand même pas, lol Kisame ? C'est au programme qu'il revienne..je sais pas encore quand ni comment, mais il reviendra peut être, lol. La voila la suite, la voila hihi. Kissss

Princesse d'Argent : Mdrrr, tu te fait malmener par Itachi ! Bas le, bats le ! lol Bon, voila le chapitre J'espère qu'il va te plaire, hihi mais je pense qu'a la fin j'vais me faire tuer, je sais pas pourquoi XD Kissous, bonne lecture ! 

Haruno Sama : Tu va le savoir ce qu'il vont dire, lol voila la suite, kissouuuuuuus 

Cassy-Chan : Mirci Ta reviews m'a fait plaisir J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Kissouuus, bonne lecture !

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 9°

-"Est ce que cela te dirais de réintégrer le village, et de refaire partit des ninja de Konoha ?"

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Itachi était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle proposition de la part de l'Hokage.

-"Réintégrer le village ? Quel honneur... Et pourquoi aurais-je le droit de le faire ? Parmis les Ninjas qui plus est"  
-"A présent.. Nous avons les même ennemis.. Pourquoi ne pas..S'allier, pour réussir à les détruir "  
-"J'aurais réussis à le faire tout seul ! "  
-"Oui...c'est justement pour cela que tu te trouvais dans un pareil état quand nous t'avons capturé ce matin"

Itachi pinca les lèvres, frustré.  
Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi.  
Mais pour tout dire, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
Il soupira, avant de détourner le visage.

-"Alors, quelle est ta réponse "  
-"Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas trop envie deme faire insulter à tout les coins de rues"  
-"Non. Je m'arrangerais avec les villageois pour que cela n'arrive pas"  
-"Vous avez pensez à tout"  
-"En effet.."

Itachi baissa les yeux légèrement.  
Que faire ?  
Il était tenté de réintégrer le village.. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela allait donner.

-"Je vous donnerais ma réponse plus tard, Je vais d'abord y réfléchir"  
-"Bien, comme tu veux. Je te laisse trois jours pour faire ton choix"  
-"Au fait... Et Sakura ?"

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette encor évanuit. Tsunade réfléchit un instant

-"Je ne sais pas...ce qu'on va faire d'elle.."

Les yeux d'Itachi s'assombrirent soudainement.

-"Elle pourra réintégrer le village aussi si elle le souhaite..Mais en promettant dene tuer personne.."

En disant cela, ses yeux brun dévièrent vers les deux personnes derrière elle.  
Itachi suivit son regard, et dit :

-"Ca, je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'elle fera... Son désir de vengeance est grand"  
-"Nous verrons cela dans quelques jours alors, quand vous y aurez réfléchit. Je te laisse le soin de la mettre au courant des derniers évènement"

Il inclina son visage, et l'hokage sortit alors de la cellule, suivit de près par Naruto et Sasuke, qui n'avaient rien dit en fait, pendant l'entrevue.

Encor à l'intérieur de la cellune, Itachi tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, et dit

-"Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dit ?"

Sakura, qui était en fait réveillée depuis un léger moment mais qui n'en avait rien dit, se redressa en position assise, en grimacant. Ses blessures lui faisait encore mal.

-"Je ne sais pas... Toi, tu veux réintégrer le village "  
-"D'un coté oui, mais de l'autre, non"  
-"Pourquoi ? "  
-"Je ne sais pas..Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les autres. Je ne connais plus personne ici.. je suis un étranger"  
-"Tu pourras apprendre à connaître les gens au fur et à mesure, au fil du temps"  
-"Si ils m'en laisse l'occasion.."

Sakura garda le silence, la tête baissée.  
Itachi vint se rassoir à coté d'elle

-"Et toi... As-tu envie d'abandonner ta vengeance en réintégrant le village "  
-"J'aurais du mal à oublier ma vengeance"  
-"Je ne réintègrerais pas le village sans toi.."

Surpris, Sakura releva ses yeux vers lui.  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien

-"Pourquoi "  
-"Parce qu'alors.. Je serais vraiment seul dans ce village.. Et puis parce que..."

Il avait du mal à exprimer ces sentiments.. C'était une chose qu'il avait horreur de faire.  
Mais bon, il fallait bien passer par là...

-'Et puis parce que je t'aime.. Et que je ne m'éloignerais pas de toi"

Sakura ne trouva rien à répondre.  
Elle était bien trop abasoudie.  
Itachi, l'homme iceberg, venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.. Et qu'il ne la quitterais pas.  
Sakura pris quelques minutes à incruster profondément ces mots dans sa mémoire, car elle devinait que Itachi ne les lui répèterais pas de si tôt.  
Elle lui sourit légèrement.

-"Alors si tu réintègre le village, je le ferais aussi"

Il lui sourit doucement, avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur celle de notre kunoichi.  
Elle répondit passionément au baiser, refermant sa main sur la nuque de l'homme (j'allais pas dire du vieille homme... ni du jeune ! )

°°°°°° Hors de la cellule °°°°°°°°

Tsunade et les autres étaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-"Si Itachi et Sakura réintègrent le village, je ferais une petite réunion pour mettre le village au courant"  
-"Ouai.. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils réagiront mal par rapport à Sakura.."

Naruto avait dit ca avec un sourir.  
Mais Sasuke parla alors.

-"Non, c'est ellequi réagira mal et nous mettra en pièces détachés"

Naruto déglutit péniblement.  
Il se souvenait parfaitement de la super force de leur ancienne coéquipiaire.  
Mais Tsunade Intervient

-"Non.. J'ai dit qu'elle ne réintègrera le village que si elle oublie son désir de vengeance"  
-"Possible..Elle ne nous réduira pas en pièce.. Mais elle ne nous portera pas dans son coeur pour autant.."

Naruto se frotta pensivement le menton.. (il pense ! Oui ! Ca lui arrive )

-"Avant qu'elle ne revienne dans le village, j'irais lui présenter mes escuses.. Je sais que ca ne suffira peut être par, mais ce sera déjà mieu que rien"  
-"Oui..je dois avouer que pour une fois tu as raison... J'irais avec toi"  
-"Ouai ! C'est encore mieu. Et je suis sur que Kakashi sensei fera de même"  
-"Je n'en doute pas.. Mais j'espère que vos efforts seront récompensés."

Tsunade avait dit cette phrase avec une note de tristesse.  
Elle aimait bien Sakura. Et elle ne voulais pas que celle-ci haissent tout les autres membre du village. Soudain, Naruto reprit sa joie naturel, et entraîna Sasuke par le poignet, hors de la pièce.

-"Allez viens, j'te paye un bol de ramen chez Ichikaru pour fêter le retour de Sakura ! "  
-"Hey, imbécile, lâche moi je peux marcher tout seul !"

La porte du bureau se referma sur eux.  
Tsunade sourit légèrement. Ils ne changeront jamais, c'était une bonne chose.

°°°°°°°° Le soir venu °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une ombre se déplacait silencieusement près des cellule de Konoha.  
Elle avait assomée les gardes supposés lui barrer le passage, et elle s'approchait petit à petit de sa cible. Elle arriva finalement devant la cellule qu'elle cherchait.

Itachi, qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, regardant de temps à autres sa compagne endormie à coté de lui, vit une ombre se positionner devant les barreau de leur cellule.  
En alerte, il releva les yeux vers l'ombre en question, activant son sharigan par réflexe.  
En réponse, l'ombre activa le siens.  
Surpris, Itachi lâcha le nom de la seul personne à le posséder à par lui.

-"Tiens.. Sasuke.. Déjà la ? J'aurais pensée que tu arriverais à contenir ta curieusité un peu plus longtemps.."

Une voix froide lui répondit

-"Mes questions ne peuvent plus attendre.Cela fait des années que je veux savoir.."

Itachi se leva et s'approcha des barreau.

Les deux Sharigan se faisait face.  
Deux visages glacial face à face. Une tension s'éleva, et l'air de chargea dangeureusement

Post cataclysmique

Après quelques minutes de promesses de mort échangés avec les yeux,Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres pour finalement demander.

-"Pourquoi as-tu tué nos parents "  
-"Pour tester ma force, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps"  
-"Non, à présent je sais que ce n'est pas pour cela. Je veux la vrai réponse cette fois"  
-"Bon.. J'aurais préféré ne pas te la révèler pourtant... Pour que tu puisse garder ton illusion de parent affectueux et gentil"  
-"Sois bref et réponds-moi"  
-"Parce que j'avais entendu père, un jour, discuter avec une autre personne"

Sasuke fronca ses sourcils.  
Il ne voyait pas encore le rapport.

-"Il disait justement, combien ses deux fils étaient puissants. J'était très puissant, et toi tu ne tarderais pas à le devenir"  
-"Possible..Et alors "  
-"Et alors ? Mais ils avaient peur que nous nous retournions contre lui !'

Les yeux du jeune homme ténébreux s'aggrandirent de surprise.

-"Que nous nous retournions contre lui "  
-"Oui.. Que nous décidions finalement de ne plus lui obéir, et d'utiliser notre force pour les lâcher, pour ne plus leur obéir... Les trahirs en somme.. Et que nous ne devenions une mance pour eux... Ils voulaient nous tuer.. Dans notre sommeil."

Sasuke ne dit rien... Son père... Les tuer tout les deux.. Pendant leur sommeil... Pourquoi... C'était... Jamais il n'aurait penser à cela... Le...Monstre... Son père était un monstre ! Il serra ses poings, rageur, haineux

Cataclysmique

La haine se lisait facilement dans son regard. Il en aurait presque hurler de rage, si il n'avait pas peur de se faire prendre près des cellules en pleine nuit.  
Itachi l'observa un instant, avant de déclarer.

-"Voila pourquoi je ne t'en ai jamais parler.. Tu était trop jeune..Et puis tu vouait de l'admiration à notre père"  
-"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tuer moi aussi "  
-" Tu n'y était pour rien dans leur machination"

Sasuke ne dit rien, et baissa son visage.  
Et pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il laissa libre court à ses larmes.

Pré Cataclysmique

Itachi observait son petit frère.  
Non plus avec froideur, mais avec compassion.. -chose bien étrange pour lui d'ailleur- Il aurait préféré ne pas lui dire la vérité, mais il savait aussi que son frère avait le droit de la connaître. Sasuke finalement, dans un sanglot, tourna des talons pour s'enfuir en courant, loin des cellules, loin de lui, loin de tout cela. Il voulait réfléchir à tout cela. Au calme.

Itachi quand à lui retourna s'assoir, et essaya à nouveau de trouver le sommeil.  
Mais des question lui revienrent en mémoire.  
Toujours les même.  
Réintégrer le clan... Oui, ou non ?

°°°°°°°°°°°° Trois jours plus tard °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, à 15h00 pile. La silhouette de l'Hokage avanca dans la cellule. Sakura et Itachi était debout face à elle.  
Ils l'avaient attendu.  
Leur décision était prise depuis déjà la veille.  
Ils avaient longuement discutés ensemble.

Le visage de Tsunade apparut dans un rayon de soleil.  
Elle les observa tour à tour, et demanda

-"Alors, qu'elle est votre décision ?"

Itachi s'avanca alors vers elle, et déclara.

-"Voila... Nous avons décider que...

°Fin du chapitre 9°

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Qu'ont-ils décidés ? Vous le saurez aux prochain chapitre !

Nan, me tuer pas... ou alors, mettez-moi une reviews pour le faire hihihi

Kiss tout le monde ! 


	10. la réaction des autres ninja ?

Nom : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Moaaaaa (je vais me rebatiser )

Commentaire : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (un jour peut être)

Réponses aux reviews :

Lamayo : Heu... moué hihihi, mdrrrr Ouééé, titichi montre ces sentiments ! muahahaha Bon..capturons le pot de nuttelo à la mayooooo Interdiction de se suicider, lol, sinon j'arrête d'écrire la fic Tu va avoir la réponse à ta question.. vont-ils réintégrer le village ? La question a 3 000 000 d'euro, lol

Princesse d'Argent : Ouaaaa, tu as réussi à dresser Itachi Lol, c'est bien, fallait quelqu'un qui y arrive Itachi : Heeeyyy Bon... voila la suite le suspens ne durera pas plus longtemps, lol 

Sabaku no Lumina : La honte est sur moi ! Voila la suite lol, malgré ma honte, je continu d'écrire 

Tashiya : Ma fic est basé aussi sur ce couple j'vais pas les séparer tout de même, lol.  
Quoique.. faudrais que je songe à une dispute entre eux, lol merci de m'avoir donné l'idée, mdr.  
Hihihi, contente que tu ne la déteste pas dans ma fic lol

Shihodo : Ouai, je connais la définission du mot sadique c'est moaaaaaaa Ouaii, la suite Nan, j'veux bien que ca soit rommance, mais pas que ca dégoulinne de romance non plus, lol, sauf quelques passage bien sur Mais il faut aussi de l'actionnnnn, lol, et j'en met Voila la suite, kissous !

Cassy-chan : Ouai, je suis méchante Mais il faut que je préserve ma réputation de sadique.  
Hihihi oui, je vais essayer de faire une jolie suite kissouuuus

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Fin du chapitre 9°

-"Alors, qu'elle est votre décision ?"

Itachi s'avanca alors vers elle, et déclara.

-"Voila... Nous avons décider que..."

°Chapitre 10°

Itachi et Sakura finirent la phrase d'une même voix.

-"Que..Nous réintègrons Konoha tout les deux.."

Tsunade sourit légèrement, et hocha la tête.

-"Bien..Sortez donc de la cellule, et suivez moi"

Nos deux amants hochèrent la tête et sortirent en même temps que l'hokage. Celle-ci les mena jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois assise, elle fit face aux deux jeunes gens, et déclara :

-"Les gens du village savent déjà que vous aller revenir aux villages. Donc ils ne seront pas surpris. Un peu peur.. mais aussinon ca devrait aller"

Itachi, quand Tsunade dit le mot "peur" eu un sourir satisfait, accompagné d'un léger gloussement. Sakura lui envoya doucement son coude dans les côtes, pour le rappeller à l'ordre.  
Tsunade poursuivit :

-"Je vais vous faire signer quelques papier officiel, rien de bien méchant, et ensuite, je vous laisserais aller vous promener dans le village"

Ils hochèrent la tête.  
Quelques papier et signature après, nos deux amants était en train de se promener dans le village, main dans la main.  
Les villageois qui croisaient Itachi étaient tous pris de peur, mais cela passa bien vites.  
Après quelques heures, et toujours pas de tuerie de sa part, ils comprirent qu'il ne ferait rien de méchant.  
Leur peur céda la place à la méfiance, puis ensuite au soulagement. Sakura, de son coté, sentait son estomac former divers noeuds assez désagréable.  
Elle redoutait de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers, ainsi que les autres ninja de son âges. Leurs remarques, leur haine peut être... Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.  
Bien sur, ce serait sa fautes. C'est elle qui avait quitter le village, et c'était mise avec Itachi.  
N'empêche que... maintenant elle voyait cela d'un autre point de vue.  
Sa vengeance ne serait pas accomplie, mais elle ferait bien avec. Elle allait juste leur montrer combien elle était forte à présent.  
Elle voulait qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils avaient eut tord en la jugeant. Mais elle avait quand même peur de les revoirs.. ca allait mal se passer, elle en était sûr.  
Inconsciemment, elle serra la main d'Itachi avait la sienne.  
Celui-ci, surpris, tourna son visage vers elle, et vit ses traits tendue, crispés.  
Il lui sera la main en retour, et pencha son visage vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien"

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourir, et hocha la tête.  
Soudain, ils entendirent un cri non loin.  
Sakura se figea, reconnaissant tout de suite celui à qui appartenait la voix.

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, et vit Naruto et s'avancait vers elle. Elle fut soulagée de voir un sourir éclairer son visage.  
Il n'était pas en colère.  
Elle ne bougea pas, l'observant s'approcher, tendue.  
Il s'arrêta devant elle, un peu éssouflé d'avoir courru pour la rejoindre.

-"Je voix que vous êtes revenu au village.. Je suis content"

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura.

-"Sakura, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.. et je ne suis pas le seul ! Allez, suis moi"

Il la pris par la main pour l'entraîner vers une ruelle. Etonnée, notre fleur de cerisier se laissa faire, avant de jeter un regard à Itachi, qui sourit et hocha la tête, signe qu'il l'attendait ici.  
Sakura suivit donc Naruto, perplexe.  
Que lui voulait-il ,et qu'avait-il voulu dire quand il a dit qu'il n'était pas le seul.. ?  
Soudain, il s'arrêta, et regarda autour de lui.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, alors que deux autres ombres s'approchaient d'eux.  
Sakura réprima un cri de surprise quand elle reconnu Sasuke, son ex-coéquipier, et Kakashi, son ex-sensei.  
Qu'est ce qu'ils lui voulait ? Elle n'accomplirait pas sa vengeance, puisqu'elle ne le pouvait pas, alors pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma simplement pour lui dire de ne pas les tabasser ! Quoique.. Sakura eut un sourir rien qu'en immaginait son ancienne équipe se mettre à genoux devant elle pour la supplier de ne pas les frapper.  
Enfin bon.  
Sortant de son rêve, elle écouta ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

C'est Sasuke qui se lanca en premier. Son orgeuil pouvait bien aller se faire cuir un oeuf pour une fois.

-"Ecoute Sakura.. On sait pourquoi tu es partie de l'équipe, et pourquoi tu t'es mise avec Itachi.. C'est de notre faute.."

Naruto enchaîna :

-" On à vraiment agit en imbécile en te laissait à l'écart, on en est conscient à présent.. On est vraiment.. (que les moin de 16 ans ferment les yeux XD) con"

Et ce fût au tour de Kakashi de finir :

-"On à compris notre erreur.. Et on veux absolument se racheter. On s'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal. Dit nous ce que nous devont faire pour nous racheter.."

Les yeux de Sakura s'aggrandirent de surprise. Son ancienne équipe, cette équipe de mâle..d'orgeuilleux.. lui présentait leurs escuses, et voulaient se racheter... Elle étaut ému. Toute idée de vengeance l'avait quitté.  
Elle était heureuse.  
Elle sourit, et secoua la tête légèrement..

-"Vous racheter.."

Elle déglutit légèrement, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge

-"Vous vennez de le faire.."

Les trois hommes sourirent alors. Et chacun leur tour, ils la prirent dans leurs bras, pour la serrer contre eux et lui dire qu'ils étaient heureux de la revoir parmis eux. (kawaiiiiiiiiiiii)

Itachi n'avais pas bouger depuis que le ninja blond avec "kidnapper" Sakura.  
Elle n'était pas revenue, et il commencait à s'impatienter.  
Il était inquiet aussi, il devait bien l'avouer.  
Mais au bout d'encor quelques minutes de patiente, il la vit revenir.  
Le sourir qu'elle affichait laissait clairement deviner ce que Naruto lui avait dit.  
Itachi s'approcha de sa compagne, pour la prendre contre lui, et lui murmurer.

-"Tu voit, je t'avais dit que cela irait"  
-"Oui..je suis contente"  
-"Je suis heureux pour toi"

ll lui sourit doucement, et aperçut son frère, plus loin.  
Les deux frère se regardèrent un moment, sans bouger.  
Ils n'avaient pas oublier leur entrevue de l'autre nuit.  
Sasuke s'approcha doucement de son frère.  
Celui-ci ne bougea pas.  
Il se contenta de l'observer. Mais Sasuke s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de son frère. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin.  
Après autant d'années de haine..Comment faire pour aller vers son frère..celui qu'on à hai pendant tant d'années ? Itachi ne bougea pas.. A vrai dire, il était surpris par l'action de son cadet.  
Sakura lui donna un coup dans les côtes.  
Il se repris alors, et sourit doucement à son petit frère.  
Avant de le prendre contre lui, et de le serrer doucement contre lui.  
Sasuke, d'abord surpris, se laissa aller contre son ainé, et sourit.  
Enfin, les deux frère c'étaient retrouvé.  
Sakura s'éloigna, pour les laisser ensemble.  
Elle partit donc seul dans le village. Elle rencontra les autres Ninjas de Konoha.  
A sa grande surprise, aucun ne lui prenait ombrage d'avoir quitté le village.  
Certains exprimèrent leurs joie de la revoir (Ino, Kiba (oui oui), lee (évidement) )  
Et d'autre hochèrent simplement la tête, sans rien dire (les iceman, j'ai nommé Neji et Shino)  
Elle sourit finalement, et resta avec eu un moment. Finalement, quand le soir tomba, elle décida de partir à la recherche de son amant. Elle le vit sur la place du village.  
Il venait de laisser son frère.

-"Ah, Sakura, je te cherchais justement. Tu viens "  
-"Faire quoi ? "  
-"Nous n'allons tout de même pas dormir dehors"  
-"Ah, oui"  
-"Nous allons allez dans la demeure des Uchiwa.. Dans un des appartements"  
-"D'accord"

Ils s'en allèrent donc dans leur nouvelle Demeure, après une journée d'adaptation au village.  
L'intégration commencait plutôt bien.

°Fin du chapitre 10°

Voila voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.  
Mais j'ai une annonce à faire...

Taahoma veux un lemon.  
Alors mon annonce..

ETES-VOUS D ACCORD POUR QUE JE FASSE UN LEMON AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ?

voila voila.  
Kissous tout le monde 


	11. Les folies de la nuit

Nom : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Moaaaaa (je vais me rebatiser )

Commentaire : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (un jour peut être)

Réponses aux reviews :

Fushicho : Ohhh, honteux ! Jamais laisser de review ! J'espère que tu va te rattraper maintenant hihi Le voila le lemon, j'espère qu'il te plaira.  
Kissous

La mayo : Bon, ce chapitre va te plaire alors si tu aime le lemon, mdr.  
Tu me dira si il est bien écris, lol moi je sais pas J'espère que ca va te plaire je me suis dépechée d'écrire pour une fois, lol, vue que j'avais du temps pour le faire. Pu de suicide au nutella, ni à rien d'autre ! ca va alors lol Kissous ,bonne lecture !

sabaku no lumina : Nannn, sakura à dit qu'ils s'étaient déjà racheter, lol . Bon, pour te faire plaisir, j'ajouterais gaara à cette fic... mais je sais pas encore comment ni quand, lol Bonne lectureeee

Haruno sama : Miciiii hihihi Voila la suite, j'ai fait vite lol Bonne lectureeee

Princesse d'Argent : Heu.. je suis mineur aussi j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même kissouuuuuuuuus

Tashiya : Bahhh, je sais que mes chapitres son court, mais c'est fautes de temps (  
enfin bon voila la suite.  
Kissous

Loushaa : Oui oui, c'est Taahoma qui m'a demandé de faire le lemon, mdr j'ai essayé de faire pas trop hard, tu me dira ce que tu en pense kissouuuuuuuuus

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire ! Avec du lemon dans ce chapitre, puisque tout le monde à dit oui. (bande de perver, mdrrrrr, je blague XD )

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 11°

Sakura et Itachi (titichiiii bave) partirent vers leur nouvelle demeure, à savoir, les appartement de la famille Uchiwa. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement en question, Itachi entraina sa partenaire vers la chambre.

-"Bon.. Je vais te montrer la douche, pour que tu puisse te rafraichir"

Sakura sourit, et hocha la tête.  
Itachi l'emmena alors dans une pièce un peu plus loin que la chambre.  
En ouvrant la porte, Sakura pu découvrir une salle de bain carrelée, avec un bain de la même matière que le sol, de même que la douche.  
Itachi fit entrer Sakura, avant de ressortir lui même, la laissant en paix. Sakura sourit doucement. Elle n'allait pas rester seule très très longtemps. Elle se débarassa prestement de ses habilles, avant d'aller se placer sous la douche, et d'ouvrir les robinets d'eau.  
L'eau lui fit du bien. Elle offrit son visage au jet brulant.  
Après cinq minutes, alors qu'elles'apprétait à couper l'eau, elle sentit deux mains l'aggriper doucement aux hanches, et un corps chaud, et nu, se coller contre le sien, dans son dos.  
Sakura tourna son visage vers le nouveau venu, et sourit, non surprise, en aperçevant son amant derrière elle.  
Elle savait bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule sous la douche bien longtemps. (baveeeeeee)

Itachi commenca d'abord par déposer un léger baiser dans le cou de sa compagne, avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser le long de celui-ci.  
Un frisson de la part de la Kunoichi répondit à sa caresse. Il laissa ensuite ses main errer sur la poitrine de sa partenaire, envellopant les deux globes de ses mains, et il les malaxa doucement.  
Sakura posa l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule d'Itachi, soupirant d'aise sous ses douce caresses.  
Finalement, Itachi retourna Sakura face à lui, avant de la plaquer contre le mur carellé et froid (la pauvre) de la douche, et de l'embrasser fougeusement.  
Souriante sous ses lèvres, Sakura glissa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, avant de prolonger le baiser fougeusement, l'eau coulant sur leur deux corps brulant d'envie, collés l'un à l'autre. Sakura laissa ses mains errer sur le corps de son amant, caressant ses muscles, son ventre, sa poitrine. Elle les glissa ensuite dans son dos, le caressant du bout des ongles.  
L'ainé des Uchiwa sourit légèrement, laissant ses lèvres se promener sur la poitrine de sa compagne, ses mains courant sur ses cuisses.  
Sakura, à son tour, laissa ses mains vagabonder sur les jambes de son homme ,(admirez l'expression... vous vous imaginez, vous, dire d'Itachi : Lui c'est mon homme ? ), avant de les faire dévier vers sa partie la plus sensible, qui réagit immédiatement à sa caresse, en se dressant avec envie.  
Sakura souria légèrement à ses vue, alors qu'Itachi mordilla avidement son mammelon. Itachi l'imita alors.  
Sa main se dirigea vers l'intimité de sa compagne, qu'il empauma doucement, et caressa, son pouce venant titiller son clitoris.  
Le souffle de notre fleur de cerisier s'accéléra alors, de même que sa main, caressant le membre de son amant.  
Un bruit rauque, provenant de la gorge d'Itachi, indiqua que celui-ci n'était pas insensible à ses caresses.  
Nos deux amants, corps collés l'un à l'autre, bouche soudéss, se caressait mutuellement, haletant et tremblant sous le plaisir, l'eau roulant sur leurs corps brulant, alors que des gémissements commencaient à emplirent doucement la pièce. Enfin, Itachi glissa ses mains sous les fesses de la femme, pour la soulever de terre.  
Celle-ci enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme, se collant à lui comme une lianne.  
Cramponnée ainsi, elle se frotta contre son corps, provoquant d'esquises réactions chez le jeune homme au sharingan.  
Celui-ci, n'en pouvant plus, s'enfonca en elle d'un simple et ample coup de rein.  
Sakura enfuit son visage dans le cou d'Itachi, gémissant.  
Celui-ci commenca alors à aller et venir en elle, tout en la maintenant par les fesses, en la collant à lui, avant de s'écarter pour mieu replonger en elle. (Vous me suivez ? Lol ) Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, ses aller et venu ponctuer d'intense cris de plaisir, féminin comme masculin.  
Les deux corps de nos amant était recouvert d'eau et de sueur mêlé.  
Tremblant de plaisir, Itachi intensifia ses vas et viens, devenant frénétique.  
Sakura suivait ses mouvements rapides, faisait onduler ses hanches aux même rythme que les coups d'Itachi.  
Elle se cambra soudain vers lui, dans un cri de plaisir, alors qu'elle se laissait emporter par l'orgasme.  
D'un coup de boutoir, Itachi la rejoigni dans l'extase, mêla son cri à celui de son amante. Itachi reposa ensuite Sakura sur le sol de la douche, encor tremblant tout les deux de leurs ébats.  
Ils se sourirent, avant d'arrêter l'eau de la douche, et de sortir de celle-ci.  
Prenant chacun un essuis, ils s'essuyèrent mutuellement le corps, avant d'aller dans la chambre, encor nus tout les deux.  
La, ils se glissèrent entre les draps, et s'endormirent ainsi, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

°°°°°Non loin de temps,au même moment °°°°°°

Deux corps dans une chambre obscure, deux voix qui chuchotte.

-"Mhhh, allez viens, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre"  
-"Oui oui, j'arrive, laisse moi juste le temps de me déshabiller"  
-"Pas de problème, viens, je vais t'aider ! "

Le bruit de vêtement arracher, et ensuite de ces même vêtements qu'on laisserait tomber à terre.  
Un lit qui grince sous le poids d'une personne.  
Deux gloussements. Deux corps s'enlacant dans l'ombre de la chambre, seulement éclairée par un rayon de lune. Soudain, deux souffle se mêle, des lèvres se colle, des corps se soudent.  
Des mains se perdes sur le corps de l'autre.  
Les souffles deviennent haletements, les haletements deviennent gémissements.  
Un corps de femme, parcouru par une fine main blanche.  
Ladite main blanche commenca d'abord par caresser les seins du corps de femme, les palpant, avant de faire rouler le mammelon entre son pouce et son indexe.  
Les doigts de la main blanche dèscendirent ensuite se perdre dans la toison brune du corps de femme.  
Celui-ci ce cambra sur le lit.

-"Oh oui, caresse moi la, j'en ai tellement envie.."

La voix ensuite se fit éttouffé, alors que le corps de femme continuait de se tordre de plaisir sur le lit au drap blanc.

-"Tenten, tu es si belle quand tu te cambre ainsi.. tu me donne envie de toi"  
-"Alors prend-moi, maintenant"

Les doigts de la main blanche entrèrent dans le corps de femme.  
Il fouillèrent son intimité, avidement, alors que des lèvres vinrent caresse la peau du corps, doucement, le lèchant par endroit.

-"Oh oui temari, j'aime quand tu me fait ca..continue je t'en pris"  
-"Mais j'y comptais bien"

Répondit une voix féminine.  
Et ainsi, les deux corps gracile se confondirent toute la nuit, en des caresses subtiles, osées et audacieuses. La chambre fût emplit de cris de plaisir, de gémissements et de chuchottements, et ce jusqu'au petit matin.

°Fin du chapitre 11°

Voila voila... Bon, le chapitre est assez cours, et ils est basé sur le lemon qu'on m'avais demandé, ainsi que sur le yuri que quelqu'un m'avait demander.  
J'espère que je n'ai choqué personne, et désolé si cela à embêter quelqu'un.  
Prochain chapitre...les choses bouge ! 


	12. La mission

Nom : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Moaaaaa (je vais me rebatiser )

Commentaire : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (un jour peut être)

Réponses aux reviews :

Renia: tiennn, tu review ma fic hihi, je suis contente Voila la suite ravie que ma fic te plaise Bonne lecture, kissous !

LaMayo : Pauvre gosses, ta pas honte ? Nan ? Ben ta raison hihihi Sa fait flipper hein ? Ouai, je trouve aussi, moi je serais pas rassurée, lol L'asso des fiqueur mal traité ? Heu... ouai, pourquoi ? lol Bon, voila la suite hihihi, bonne lectureeeee

Princesse D'Argent : Oui, je sais...regarder moi, parfait exemple.. (youuuu, honteeeee) Je sais.. temari tenten... j'ai jamais vus, lol, mais l'idée m'est venu comme ca, Lol Bonne lecture pour la suite 

Dee-dee : Je suis contente que tu aime Le yuri..c'était la première fois, gommen, ce sera aussi le dernier..j'aime pas trop, lol.  
Bonne lecture !

Sabaku no lumina : Mdrrr, la fan de gaara ne changera jamais Bon, je mettrais gaara dans ma fic..mais je sais pas encore quand, ni dans quelle circonstance. Mais il sera la, promis Voilaaa, la suite hihi, kissous

Haruno Sama : Ouai, pourquoi tant de heu ?lol Voila la suite hihi Vite pour une fois, je m'améliore Kissous, bonne lecture 

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire ! Avec du lemon dans ce chapitre, puisque tout le monde à dit oui. (bande de perver, mdrrrrr, je blague XD )

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 12°

Quelques jours plus tard, après leur instalation.  
Nos deux amants avaient passés plusieurs jours à se préparer pour leurs intégrations chez les ninjas.  
Ce jour là, Sakura et Itachi étaient dans leurs appartement.  
Habillés, lavés, ils étaient assis dans le salon.  
Sakura avait posée sa tête sur l'épaule d'Itachi.  
Ils restaient là, sans rien faire.  
C'était une de leur habitude. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.  
Sakura, poussant un léger soupir, regarda son compagnon.  
Sur un hochement de tête de celui-ci, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.  
Elle fût surprise de trouver Ino, debout devant la porte.  
Celle-ci sourit quand elle découvrit son amie.

-"Ino, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "  
-"Bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir"  
-"Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, bien sur, mais je suis surprise de te voir ici de si bonne heure"  
-"Maintenant que tu es de retour chez nos ninja, tu ne crois pas que nous allons te laisser plus de répis ? "  
-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Une mission "  
-"Effectivement, tu as tout juste ma vieille"  
-"En tandem "  
-"Ouai"  
-"Et je suis avec qui "  
-"A ton avis, pourquoi c'est moi qui suis venue te prévenir "  
-"Je fais la mission avec toi "  
-"Tout juste Auguste. Bon, je te laisse 30 minutes pour te préparer et faire le nécessaire. Ensuite, tu me rejoins aux portes de Konoha. La mission devrait durer quelques jours, pas plus. Je t'expliquerais tout quand nous serons en route"  
-"Bien, à dans trente minutes alors"

Ino hocha la tête, avant de s'en aller.  
Sakura ferma alors la porte, et retourna dans le salon.  
A son entrée, Itachi tourna son visage froid, habituel, vers elle, avec une lueur d'interrogation au fond des yeux.  
Sakura soupira doucement.

-"Un mission"  
-"Déjà ? "  
-"Oui. Je ne connais pas encore les détails, mais Ino m'expliquera en cours de route"  
-"Bon.. J'espère que cela ira.."

Il baissa la tête, et serra légèrement les poings.  
Sakura ne dit rien, et monta dans la chambre, pour préparer quelques affaires. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau au salon.  
Quand elle y entra, elle trouva Itachi, toujours dans la même position que quand elle était montée.  
Elle posa son sac sur le sol, avant de s'approcher de lui.

-"Itachi ?"

Il releva lentement la tête; et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.  
Sakura redemanda alors doucement.

-"Ca ne va pas ?"

Il secoua légèrement la tête

-"C'est juste que"  
-"Que quoi "  
-"C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude"  
-"L'habitude ? Mais de quoi ? "

Sakura était à présent surprise.

-"Je n'ai pas l'habitude...de m'inquiéter pour une personne...qui part en mission.."

Apparement, cela lui avait demandé un véritable effort de parvenir à dire ca.  
Non.. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour les autres, lui qui avant, ne s'inquiétait que pour lui-même.  
Mais maintenant, il aimait quelqu'un..une femme.. et il s'inquiétait pour elle..c'était vraiment...inhabituel pour lui.  
Sakura sourit tendrement, avant de lui caresser la joue.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention"

Il lui sourit doucement, d'un léger sourir, mais c'était toujours cela.  
De lui, c'était beaucoup déjà.  
Elle l'embrassa doucement, avant de s'écarter, à regret.

-"Je dois y aller à présent"  
-"D'accord... Combien de temps "  
-"Quelques jours, à ce qu'elle m'a dit"  
-"Bien.. Alors à dans quelques jours"

Il lui sourit. Il lui faisait confiance.  
Elle lui sourit, reconaissante, et elle partit.  
Après son départ, Itachi soupira doucement, avant de décider de sortir de l'appartement, et d'aller errer dans les ruelles.

Sakura retrouva Ino devant les portes de Konoha.  
Ino, en se tournant vers Sakura, sourit à celle-ci.

-"On y va ? "

Demanda Ino

-"Oui, allons-y"

Elle se mirent alors à partir vers le nord.  
Sakura suivant Ino, elles se déplacaient à assez grande vitesse, sautant de branches en branches à travers la forêt.  
En route, Sakura tourna son visage vers Ino

-"Alors, cette mission "  
-"Des ninja dangereux tournent autour de Konoha. La mission, en quelques jours, tout les débusquer, et les tuer"  
-"Bien, ca ne devrait pas être trop dur"  
-"En effet.. Je pense que nous mettrons moin de trois jours"  
-"Je le pense aussi"

Elle continuèrent ensuite le chemin, sans un mot.  
La nuit venue, elle avaient déjà abattus une dizaine de ninja.  
Elles dressèrent leur tantes, et passèrent la nuit la.  
L'une faisaitle guet une moitié de nuit, et l'autre prenantle relais pour l'autre moitiée.  
Le lendemain matin, une fois levées, elles continuèrent leur chemin vers l'ouest.  
Elle firent ainsi le tour, cherchant sans relache les différents ninja, leurs cibles.

°Quelques heures plus tard°

-"Nimpo ! Le tourbillon de pétale "

Des pétales volèrent alors tout autour du corps d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Une vingtaine de ninja étaient autour d'elle, ainsi que autour d'une fille aux cheveux blond.  
Ells étaient encerclées.  
Les pétales autour de Sakura commencèrent à faire leurs oeuvres.  
Leurs assaillants ayant le malheur de les regarder, se retrouvait alors privé de chakra, celui-ci ayant été aspiré par les pétales.  
Ils tombèrent comme des mouches à terre.  
Les deux jeunes fille se mirent alors en devoir de tous les décapiter, pour finir le travail.  
Cela faisait trois jours qu'elles étaient parties du village.  
Elles avaient accomplie leurs mission.  
Tout les ninja qu'elles devaient éliminer étaient mort.  
Ino, Souriante, se tourna vers Sakura.

-"Eh ben dit donc, on fait une sacrée équipe toute les deux"

Sakura lui sourit alors, avant de répondre.

-"Oui, c'est bien vrai. Je suis contente de faire équipe avec toi"  
-"Moi aussi.. Mais dit donc, ta technique du tourbillon de pétale, c'est une sacrée technique"  
-"Oui, et j'en suis fière. C'est moi qui l'ai mise au point. La première d'ailleur"  
-"Je suis étonnée. Tu as beaucoup progressée Sakura"

Les deux amis se sourirent, avant que Ino ne reprenne.

-"Bon, il est temps de retourner au village à présent que notre mission est terminée. Il faut retourner voir nos hommes"

A ces mots, son sourir s'élargit, elle semblait amusée.  
Sakura garda son sourir ,qui ne l'avait pas quitter. Discuter avec Ino, cela lui faisait du bien.

-"Oui.. J'ai hate de le revoir... Et toi, comment ca ce passe avec ton homme ? "  
-"Oh..Shika.. Toujours aussi feignant, il ne changera jamais. Mais il est adorable, et je l'aime, c'est ainsi"  
-"Je te comprend très bien"  
-"Dit donc toi, en fait, ca à l'air d'être le grand amour avec Itachi"  
-"Oh oui ! Il est froid..Mais je l'apprécie et l'aime tel qu'il est.. Son coté ténébreux, mais touchant aussi.. Parce que des fois il peut l'être, oui oui"

Ils rirent toute les deux, tout en reprenant le chemin du village.  
Mais à la moitié du chemin, Sakura étouffa un cri de douleur, crispant ses mains sur son ventre, avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol.  
Alarmée, la blonde accourut auprès de son amie, en la prenant par les épaules.

-"Sakura ? Sakura qu'est ce que tu as ? Répond-moi "  
-"Je..Je ne sais pas..J'ai mal..au ventre..tout à coup..."

Mais soudain, elle se redressa pour se diriger vers un buisson, et remettre son repas.  
Elle revint ensuite près de sa coéquipière, les mains toujours posées sur son ventre.  
Mais tout à coup, elle s'éffondra sur le sol.  
Ino, d'un geste preste, la pris sur son épaule, avant de se diriger à grande vitesse vers le pays caché de la feuille.

°A Konoha, une heure après°

Itachi était avec son frère, en train de déambuler dans les ruelles du village.  
Ils parlaient calmement, comme au temps de leur enfance, comme deux frère le feraient.  
Toute haine avait disparut de leur visage. Mais alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue, un homme arriva rapidement vers eux, avant de s'arrête à coté de l'ainé des Uchiwa.  
Essouflé, il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir parler.  
Itachi, curieux, demanda

-"Que ce passe-t-il ? "  
-"C'est..Sakura..."

Itachi pris alors l'homme par le col, et lui demanda avec colère et inquiétude.

-"Quoi ?Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé "  
-"Pendant.. pendant la mission...quand elles sont revenue..sur le chemin du retour... Haruno-chan à été prise de malaise et de douleur.. elle est à présent...à l'hopital.."

Essaya d'articuler le ninja, à moitié étranglé par l'Uchiwa.  
Sans un mot, les deux frère tournèrent rapidement des talons, pour se précipiter vers l'Hopital.  
Ino y était déjà, assise dans une salle d'attente, les traits creusés par l'inquiétude.

-"Alors, toujours pas de nouvelle ? "

S'enquit le cadet au sharingan.

-"Non..Tsunade-Sama est toujours en train de l'examiner..il faut att..."

Mais elle fut coupée dans la fin de sa phrase, par l'arrivée de l'hokage, qui arborait une mine grave.  
Itachi se tourna vers elle.

-"Alors...qu'est ce qu'elle a "  
-"Hé bien...

°Fin du chapitre 12°

Et voilaaa Chapitre 12 bouclé hihihi Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle à sakura ? Hein ? Moi je sais, mais je l'ai pas encore écrit, lol Vous avez vus, mes chapitre vienne rapidement, même si je suis débordé de travail... Hein Taahoma ? Je t'ai cité tout ce que j'avais à faire, lol Et tout ca, plus écrire la fic, ca fait beaucoup Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut Kiss tout le monde ! 


	13. Comment est ce qu'il le prend

Nom : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Moaaaaa (je vais me rebatiser )

Commentaire : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (un jour peut être)

Réponses aux reviews :

LaMayoStar : Ouai, va donc lire pour voir si tes pensées son confirmée lol Merci merci merci lol, j'suis touchée que tu me lise, lol Que je me rebatise... Ouai, j'veux bien.. mais en quel nom ? lolll Les yeux noirs.. nan, c'était au propre.. mdrrrr tu va voir, ya encore un beau passage dans ce chapitre :p hihi Mdrrr, star wars, la force est avec moi... mais bon.. la force obscure ? hihihi

Princesse d'Argent : La aussi ils vont être tout chou hihi c'était quoi ton idée ? C'était quoi ton idée ? Lol Bonne lecture, kissouuus

Asahi Shin'ju : Une nouvelle lectriceeee, super hihihi, j'adore avoir de nouvelle lectrice Voila, tu va savoir ce que Sakura elle à, lol Bisous, bonne lecture

Renia : Tu le saura en lisannnnt, lol Tu va voir ce qu'il va lui arriver à Sasuke muahahahahahahahahaha Ben, dans ce chapitre, tu va voir ce que j'ai prévue pour Sakura, lol je t'en dit pas plus Bonne lecture

kakashi-le-meilleur : Tu vera en lisant hihi Voila la suite, bonne lecture !

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire ! Avec du lemon dans ce chapitre, puisque tout le monde à dit oui. (bande de perver, mdrrrrr, je blague XD )

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 13°

-"Hé bien.. Itachi"  
-"Allé, qu'est ce qu'elle a à la fin ? "  
-"Félicitation, vous n'avez pas perdus de temps vous deux"

Gris blanc.  
Silence. Tsunade avec un sourir jusqu'aux oreilles, Ino semblait plus que surprise, et Itachi..Ben Itachi.. Il était resté figé de stupeur.  
C'était la première fois que Tsunade le voyait ainsi.. et elle s'en délectait intérieurement.  
Il commenca à balbutier

-"Que...Quoi ?...elle..elle est"  
-"Enceinte, oui (pff, vous aviez tous deviné, c'est même pas juste) elle l'est . Seulement, elle n'aurait pas du autant se dépenser durant la mission qu'elle vient d'éffectuer. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte, je le sais mais.. Maintement, elle devra rester au repos tout le long de sa grossesse, aussinon, les choses pourraient mal tourner"  
-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y veillerais. Elle ne quittera pas l'appartement"  
-"La connaissant...J'en doute fort Itachi. Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne devait plus sortir, mais elle ne doit pas se fatiguer"  
-"J'y veillerais.Ou est-elle à présent "  
-"Elle va bientôt arriver, le temps qu'elle.."

Mais la voix de Sakura l'interrompit

-"Qu'elle prenne ses médicaments pour la douleur et je ne sais quoi d'autre, oui Hokage Sama, je les ais pris"  
-"Bien. Alors à présent, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Bonne mission, je te félicite"  
-"Merci.."

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Itachi, et tout deux prirent le chemin de l'appartement, sous les yeux encor surpris d'une Ino fatiguée, blessée, mais interloquée, et des yeux rond d'un cadet Uchiwa qui n'arrivait pas encor à assimiler les informations.

Dans la rue, alors que nos deux amants marchaient en direction de leur résidence, ils ne disaient rien.. Ils restaient silencieux.  
Sakura, parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction d'Itachi.  
Er lui, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire..Il faut avouer qu'il avait encor du mal avec tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire.  
Arrivés à l'appartement, nos deux tourteraux n'avaient pas encor désserés les lèvres.  
Finalement, notre fleur de cerisier, croyant qu'Itachi avait mal pris la nouvelle, s'enfuit dans sa chambre s'y enfermer, étouffant un sanglot.  
Surpris (décidément, il n'arrêtait pas) il la regarda partir.

-"Mais...hey, Saku.."

La porte venait de se refermer dans un claquement sourd.

-"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? " (les hommes, franchement..)

Interloqué, il décida d'aller toquer à la porte de leur chambre.

-"Sakura "  
-"Laisse moi "  
-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient.  
Il toqua alors de nouveau à la porte.

-"Répond moi !"

Mais rien..Juste des pleurs.  
A présent inquiet, il décida de défoncer la porte (tout de suite les grands moyens) Sakura s'était blottit dans un coin de la pièce, repliée sur elle même, assise.  
Itachi s'approcha d'elle à pas lent.

-"Dit moi ce qui ce passe"  
-"Ce..ce n'est pas ma faute "  
-"Ta..ta faute ? Mais de quoi veux-tu parler ? "  
-"Quand nous sommes partis de l'hôpital, tout le long du chemin, tu n'as pas dit un mot.. Tu es faché par la nouvelle ? "  
-"Faché ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !"

Il vint la saisir par les épaules, et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-"Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que j'étais trop surpris. Mais je ne suis pas du tout faché. Au contraire, je suis très heureux !"

Elle sourit légèrement à ces mots, essuyant ses larmes.

-"C'est...c'est vrai "  
-"Bien sur que c'est vrai "  
Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il dit sérieusement, avec un visage grave.

-"Je t'aime, et cet enfant est ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieu"  
-"Ouf..J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais en colère"  
-"N'y pense plus, et repose toi"  
-"Je ne compte pas rester là sans rien faire !"

L'Uchiwa soupira. Il s'en doutait.

-"Promet moi au moin de ne pas trop en faire"  
-"Promis, d'accord. De toute façon, les mission me sont interdites.."

Ils se sourirent doucement, avant de s'embrasser avec fougue.  
Ils se couchèrent ensuite sur le lit, avant de s'endormir pésiblement, serrés l'un contre l'autre (c'est le soir. Et non, il n'y a plus de lemon, lol )

°Au même moment, quelque part dans Konoha°

Le cadet des Uchiwa errait dans les rues de Konoha, les mains profondéments enfuient dans les poches de son pantalon.  
Il semblait perdu dans ses pensée.

"..." Pensée de Sasuke

"Sakura... Enceinte de mon propre frère.  
Je savait que j'avais vraiment gaché ma vie avec toute ma haine et mes (attention, les petits enfants ne doivent pas lire ca :p) conneries.. Mais là, vraiment... J'ai toujours crue qu'elle serait là pour moi, toujours; en tout temps et en tout lieu. Mais non.. Il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur mon frère..qu'elle se mette avec lui et.. qu'elle m'oublie... Sakura si tu savait comme je regrette de t'avoir rejeté par le passé.. Et comme, à présent, j'aimerais que tu revienne vers moi... Je ferais tout pour cela, absolument tout. Tu va donner naissance à mon neveu.. Quelle ironie.. Mais je te récupèrerais..coute que coute, je le jure, par tout les moyen tu seras à moi à nouveau"

Mais soudain, un ombre se dessina devant l'Uchiwa, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.  
Sasuke s'arrêta alors, pour regarder l'ombre s'avancer vers lui, curieusement. Il découvrit que cette ombre était une personne vétue d'une cape, et une capuche. Il ne pu donc découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

-"Qui êtes-vous ? "  
-"Je suis celui qui t'aidera à retrouver celle que tu aime"  
-"... Comment "  
-"En échange de...quelques petits services..je peux t'aider à l'obliger à revenir vers toi.."

Sasuke fronca ses sourcils...L'obliger.. à revenir vers lui.  
Elle serait de nouveau à lui.. Pour toujours.. Oui.. par n'importe quel moyen, oui il le voulait.  
Alors pourquoi pas... Cette proposition était vraiment alèchante..

-"Très bien...je vous suis..."

Les deux personnes s'éloignèrent alors silencieusement dans la nuit...

°Fin du chapitre 13°

Un peu court, oui, désolé.  
Mais bon, vous avez remarqué que je poste plus vite hihihi Je fait des efforts, malgré tout ce que j'ai à faire, lol, remerciez moi au moin ! Mdr

Kissous tout le monde ! 


	14. Surprotégée ?

Nom : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Auteur : Moaaaaa (je vais me rebatiser )

Commentaire : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (un jour peut être)

Réponses aux reviews :

LaMayo : hum... j'ai pas le temps de répondre à toute ta review (il est 7h20 et je dois aller à l'école, mdr) Tu verra si c'est Oro l'encapuchonné, je sais pas encore, lol Mon clavier est noir mdrrrrr Kissous ,bonne lecture 

Princesse d'Argent : Dompte le, mdrrr vas-y, lol, je t'en pris Bn courage, mdr Kissous, bonne lecture !

Haruno Sama : lol, nan, c'était pas l'indigestion Bonne lecture,kissous 

dee-dee : je l'ai fait intervenir maintenant, parce que ca va me servir pour la suite un autre lemon ? Hum.. je verrais Kissous, bonne lecture 

Asahi Shin'ju : Ouai, il l'a perdu c'est trop tard, muahahahahaha Kissous, bonne lecturen, merci pour ta review

Kana-chan : merci merci voila la suite, kissous 

Lumina (plus court ) : gaara viendra en temps voulu, mdr (l'avais oublié celui la...mdrrrr) kissous, bonne lecture !

Tashiya : Sasuke est un bête, mdrrr VOila la suite, kissous, bonne lecture

bl bl : ouai, possesif lol Kissous, bonne lecture, merci pour ta review

Bon, hier, j'ai copiée le chapitre 14 pendant mes heures de cours (et je me suis même pas faite chopée par les profs, mdrrr)  
Donc je vous le met maintenant.  
Je suis super débordée en ce temps-ci avec les cours, c'est affreux, alors pardonnez-moi du retard Kissous tout le monde, merci de me lire !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 14°

5 mois passèrent depuis le jours ou notre couple avait appris la nouvelle de leur paternité.  
A partir de ce moment là, on ne reconnu plus l'ainé des Uchiwa.  
Il était prévenant avec sa compagne, l'entourait de mille attentions.  
Il était doux et gentil.  
Bref, un changement radical.  
Sakura était vraiment aux anges. Elle nageait dans le bonheur total.  
Mais dans l'ombre, pendant ce temps, Sasuke enrageait en son for intérieur.  
Sakura était à lui, comment Itachi pouvait-il la toucher ?  
Jamais il n'avait été ainsi avec lui..c'était injuste.  
Sasuke était jaloux,aussi bien de son frère que de Sakura, mais son jour viendrait, il fallait juste patienter. Le cadet des Uchiwa eut un sourir méprisant, avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

°Quelques jours plus tard°

Sakura, donc enceinte de cinq mois, ne pouvait plus aller en mission en dehors du village.  
Ordre de l'Hokage, et d'Itachi.  
C'était la seul ombre au tableau, elle était continuellement surveillée par Itachi, mais quand celui-ci était en mission, c'était par l'Hokage, comme si elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. C'était lourd.  
Son ventre s'était arrondi durant ces 5 mois, et ca commencait à devenir moin facile de marcher.  
Mais c'était vraiment magnifique de porter un enfant. Aujourd'hui, son compagnon était partit en mission durant quelques jours avec Shikamaru.  
Sakura, pendant ce temps, flanait un peu dans les rues du village. Elle portait une tunique blanche, et une ceinture serrée à sa taille, soulignait la rondeur de sa taille, et elle en était fière.  
"Mais bientôt, je ressemblerais à une baleine à se rythme la"  
Elle eut une moue de dépit.  
Ses pas prirent le chemin de la maison de Ino, sa meilleur amie, qui partageait la demeure avec son mari, Shika.  
Notre fleur de cerisier, arrivée devant chez son amie, toqua à la porte.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde, au visage souriant et épanouit.

-"Sakura ! Alors, comment vas-tu ? "  
-"Ca va.. ca devient dur, mais ca va, je suis au septième ciel ! "  
-"Moi aussi, Shika est adorable"  
-"Itachi l'est aussi, mais il est surtout trop protecteur"

Dit elle en soupirant légèrement.  
Ino, en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, répondit.

-"Oui..Depuis que j'ai appris à mon mari que j'étais enceinte, il ne me lache plus"  
-"Tu ne te trouve pas...trop protégée "  
-"Si..C'est assez embêtant..nous ne pouvons plus rien faire "  
-"Il faudrait pourtant qu'on fasse quelques choses, sinon je vais devenir folle "  
-"Je suis bien d'accord"

Elle soupirèrent de concert.  
D'un commun accord, elle allèrent se promener dans le village, en discutant gaiement de leur grossesse respective.  
Trente minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu'elles ne s'en apperçoivent. Soudain, Tsunade apparut devant elles.  
Surprisent, les fille s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent curieusement.  
Sakura demanda :

-"Tsunade-Sama "  
-"Bonjours les filles, comment allez-vous ? "  
-"Bien" Répondirent-elles en même temps.  
-"Bon, si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai plus personne de disponible..donc..vous allez en mission toutes les deux"  
-"Pardon "  
-"Ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse, mais plus personne n'est là pour la remplir, alors je vous la confit"  
-"Quelles est la mission Hokage-sama "  
-"Vous allez vous rendre dans un village un peu plus éloigné des autres, remettre des papiers important pour la traité de paix. Vous partez dans vingt minutes"  
-"Bien"

Elle disparurent ensuite.  
Sakura retourna chez elle pour préparer son sac.  
Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'appartement avant de le quitter.  
Elle passa au bureau de l'hokage pour prendre les papiers en question, et demander des renseignements sur le village où elles devaient se rendre.  
Ensuite, elle rejoignit Ino aux portes de Konoha, et elles s'en allèrent.

°Le lendemain°

Itachi et Shikamaru pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade.  
Shikamaru s'avanca vers elle.

-"Notre mission à été un succès Hokage-Sama"

Elle hocha la tête, l'air préocupée.

Itachi vint déposer quelque chose sur son bureau.

-"Voila le rapport. Pouvons-nous disposer ?"

Tsunade se racla la gorge.

-"Hum...attendez un peu.."

Ils s'arrêtèrent de suite.

-"Oui ? "  
-"Je n'avais plus d'éffectifs pour une mission, hier, une mission très urgente alors..j'ai envoyée"  
-"Ne me dites pas que"  
-"Si... j'y ai envoyé Sakura et Ino"

Leurs visages prirent une expression féroce, etelle déglutit péniblement.

-"Mais elles ne peuvent pas ! Elles sont enceinte, vous êtes au courant "  
-"Oui, merci, je le sais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !"

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre.  
Ils sortirent tout les deux, manquant de claquer la porte.  
Shika, de son côté, avait la flegme de paniquer, mais il était quand même inquiet pour sa femme.  
Itachi quand à lui, fulminait.  
Il ne savait pas ou elle était partit en mission, ni quand elle revenait.  
Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'a attendre. Il alla se défouler contre un arbre, qui ne fit pas le poid plus de dix secondes.

°Le soir même°

-"Allez Sakuran on est presque arrivées "  
-"J'arrive, j'arrive..Mais si tu crois que c'est facile, par cette chaleur, et surtout avec des kilos en plus"  
-"Je sais bien..Mais pense que nous pourrons nous reposer après"

Elle arrivèrent au village dix minutes après, et allèrent trouver le chef du village. Il les reçus avec un sourir.  
Les papiers furent échangez, et il demanda aux jeunes filles si elles voulaient rester ici pour se reposer durant la nuit.  
Elle acceptèrent.

-"Mais auparavant, pouvons-nous envoyer un message à Konoha ? "  
-"Bien sur, mon messager est l'homme le plus rapide du village. Votre message sera remis à votre Hokage durant la nuit"  
-"Bien"

°Pendant la nuit, à Konoha°

Itachi était aux portes du village.  
Il s'entrainait pour se passer le temps, et parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant des portes.  
Un homme marchait rapidement en direction du village.  
Alerté, il attendit que l'homme soit près de lui pour lui barrer la route.

-"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu vint faire par ici "  
-"Je suis le messager du village de Kioton no Kuni.. j'ai un message de la part des deux femmes qui sont arrivés chez nous cette nuit"  
-"Donnez le moi,je le remettrais à l'Hokage"  
-"Mais...c'est à dire que c'est moi qui devait"  
-"Donnez le moi !"

Son visage eu une lueure effrayante, et le messager ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
Il lui remis la lettre ,et tourna des talons.  
Les yeux d'Itachi parcoururent lentement le papier ,avant qu'un sourir ne vienne l'éclairer.  
Il alla déposer le papier sur le bureau de l'hokage, sans un bruit, avant de partir.

°Le lendemain matin, dans le village étranger°

Il était 11 heures du matin, et nos deux belle Kunoichi étaient levée, prête à partir.  
Elles dirent aurevoir au chef du village, avant de s'enfoncer dans la fôret, pour prendre le chemin du retour.  
Mais une silhouette se dressa devant elle, après à peine une centaine de mètre.  
Sakura, les yeux aggrandis par la surprise, articula.

-"Itachi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? "  
-"Quand le messager est arrive cette nuit au village, je suis tout de suite venu à ta rencontre"

Il avait courru toute la nuit pour ne pas perdre de temps, et finalement, il avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à elle.

-"Et pourquoi "  
-"Je ne voulais pas..Qu'il t'arrive quelques chose en route.."

Les yeux de Sakura étincelèrent de colère.

-"Tu me crois donc incapable de faire une mission correctement "  
-"Mais"  
-"J'en ai assez d'être couvée comme ca ! Je veux être libre de faire ce que je veux, malgré le fait que je sois enceinte "  
-"Sakura"  
-"Tait toi ! J'en ai plus qu'assez maintenant que tu sois toujours derrière mois, comme si j'étais infirme ! Je veux un peu de liberté !"

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna des talons pour s'en aller rapidement, les larmes aux yeux.  
Ino est Itachi, abasourdis, ne pensèrent même pas à la suivre.  
Itachi commencait à regretter son geste.  
C'est vrai que ces dernier temps, il avait tendance à la suprotéger, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le prendrais ainsi.  
Il était dans le pétrin.  
Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Ino dit :

-"Mh.. je crois que tu es mal barré.."

Il grogna en réponse, avant de prendre le chemin de Konoha, en esperant y retrouver Sakura.

°Fin du chapitre 14°

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaa J'espère qu'il vous à plu Hihi

Kissous tout le monde ! 


	15. Chers Frère ?

Auteur : Dodie Rogue

Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Couple : Itashi/Sakura

Commentaire : Une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois, c'est ka première fois que je m'attaque au couple Itachi/Sakura... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Escusez moi pour le... TRES grand retard, mais... j'ai des escuses ! Ecole, examen, stages, travail... j'ai pu trop le temps, mais voila, je m'y remet ! Bisous tout le monde !

Réponses aux reviews :

kana-chan : Merci Heureuse que ca te plaise. Voila (enfin) la suite Bonne lecture !

Asahi Shin'ju : Je sais pas encore ce qui va ce passer, je vais l'écrire maintenant, lol. Bonne lecture !

Princesse d'Argent : Rohh, jamais contente hein ? On à un titichi gentil, et un sasuke méchant, et ca te plait encore pas, rohhh. muahahaha, j'adore sasuke en méchant Bonne lecture !

Sabaku no lumina : Bon, je vais ESSAYER de mettre ton gaara dans ce chapitre hum.. j'ai bien dit essayer, Lol. Kissous ma chérie, bonne lecture !

azuline-sama : Lol, tout ceux qui n'aime pas ce couple l'aime quand même dans ma fic, j'suis contente, lol. Merci, bonne lecture !

haruno sama : Sii, titichi il est mignon tout plein Mais il est devenu lourd, lolll.. Bonne lecture

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 15°

Sakura était de retour à Konoha. Inlassablement, elle avait essayer de rester en colère contre Itachi, mais déjà, elle regrettait son excès de colère. Mais franchement, c'est vrai qu'il dépassait les bornes. D'un coté, elle le comprend, mais d'un autre, elle lui en veut.

Itachi, de son côté, venait de franchir les portes du village, avec Ino. Celle-ci rentra directement chez elle, tandis que notre beau ténébreux partit à la recherche de sa belle. "Bon, elle dois être allé près de la rivière.. J'espère... Je vais aller au moin m'escuser..."

Sakura s'arrêta au bord de la rivière. Elle observa son reflet dans l'eau... Un visage pâle, et des yeux rougis par les larmes... Pahétique. Avec un soupir, elle s'assis à terre, et , après s'être déchaussée, elle trempa ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche. "Il va faloir que je m'escuse auprès d'Itachi... Je n'ai pas été correcte avec lui, après tout il est seulement inquiet, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour cela..." Elle en était la à ses pensées quand un bruit se fît entendre. Préocupée par sa situation avec son compagnon, elle n'y fit pas plus attention... Mais elle aurait dû... La minute qui suivit, seul le bruit d'un cri étouffé, et ensuite, plus personne n'était près de la rivière... Tout était désert.

Quand Itachi arriva près de la rivière, il ne vit personne. "Bizzard, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle se trouverais là... Mais ou est-ce qu'elle peut être ? "

C'est alors qu'il vit la paire de chaussure de Sakura...Mais aucune Sakura aux allentours.

Sakura se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, avec un mal de tête affreux. "Qu'est-ce que je fait ici moi ? Ah oui... il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi près de la rivière... Et puis plus rien... Ou suis-je ? " Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et une silhouette, trop flou pour qu'elle puisse la reconaitre, s'avanca lentement dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par la faible lueur émanant de la porte, restée entrouverte. La voix de la personne en face d'elle s'éleva, alors qu'elle se stoppait à quelques mètrees de Sakura.

-"Tien, tien... n'est-ce pas imprudent de se trouver seule... Sans personne pour te protéger, petite fleure de cerisier ? "

Les yeux de Sakura s'aggrandire sous la surprise. Lui, ici ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ?

-"Que... Pourquoi ? " -"Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre ! Mon frère n'a aucun droit sur toi ! Il t'a volé à moi ! tu l'a volé à moi !"

Sa voix devint plus fort, il commencais à s'emporter, dans sa colère.

-"Que... Mais pourquoi me dire cela ? Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je ne suis pas t'a propriété !" -"Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand on était encore l'équipe 7"

Dit-il avec un petit sourir satisfait.

-"J'ai changé depuis, et je te signale que tu m'a repoussé nombreuse fois.. Et maintenant, je sais que mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient pas aussi profond que je le pensais. C'est Itachi que j'aime, et tu ne pourras rien y changer !" -"LA FERME !"

Dit-il violement, en s'approchant vivement pour la giffler. Sakura porta sa main à sa joue. Elle ne pouvais pas y croire... Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

-"Et pour bien faire souffrir mon frère... je lui ai laissé un petit mot.."

Sakura fronca ses sourcils... Que voulait-il dire par là ? Mais peut être ne le saurait-elle jamais...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Itachi pénétra dans leur appartement. Mais non, elle ne s'y trouvait pas non plus... Mais ou pouvait-elle être à la fin ? Son attention fut attirée par une enveloppe, déposée en évidence sur la table du salon. Curieux, il s'en empara, avant de l'ouvrir. Elle renfermait une petite feuille, avec un texte griffoné en hate deçus :

_Mon chèr frère..._

_Je suis heureux de m'être réconcilié avec toi mais... voila, le destin en à voulu autrement. Tu n'es pas coupable des faits dont je t'ai accusé pendant bien longtemps, tu me l'a prouvé, mais il à fallu que tu me vole la femme que j'aimais. Et ca, je ne l'ai pas digéré._

_Alors... Bien évidement, je viens de la récupérer. Je ne pouvais pas te la laisser quand même ! Maintenant on va être réunis tout les deux.. Alors oublie là, comme je l'aiderais à t'oublier. N'essaye même pas de la chercher, se serait vain._

_En fait... c'est bête... Il y à le bébé qui est en trop... c'est embêtant... Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui? _

_Mh... j'hésite j'hésite... Mon pauvre grand frère... Je te pourri la vie non ? _

_J'espère.._

_Sans rancune_

_Ton petit frère adoré._

Itachi détruisit la lettre dans un mouvement de rage.

Dans le petit village de Konoha, un cri se fit entendre par presque tout les habitants :

SASUKE, JE VAIS TE TUER !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La porte du bureau de l'Hokage s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un homme pénétra dans la pièce, envoyant presque la porte s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face.

Trois tête se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

-"Tien, s'exclama Naruto, Itachi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" -"Itachi, s'emporta Tsunade, on toque à la porte avant d'entrer comme ca, je suis en réunion avec le Kazekage de Suna !" -"Ouaiiii ! Gaara vient prendre des vacances à Konoha, dit le blond avec enthousiasme"

Le dit Gaara n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'observer la scène d'un air impassible (Lumina, arrête de baver... 00 )

-"Sakura à été enlevée par mon frère..."

Le silence ce fit instantanément dans la pièce (magie magie)

Finalement, Naruto s'écria :

-"Quoi ? Il a osé ?" -"Parfaitement... tennez, lisez la lettre vous même..."

Ce qu'ils firent tous. A la fin de la lettre, une seule conclusion s'imposa à l'esprit de Tsunade, Naruto et Itachi.

"Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains"

°Fin du chapitre 15°

Voila voila j'espère qu'ils vous auras plus ce chapitre

Kissous à tous !


	16. L'équipe de sauvetage

Auteur : Dodie Rogue

Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir

Couple : Itashi/Sakura

Commentaire : Une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois, c'est ka première fois que je m'attaque au couple Itachi/Sakura... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Réponses aux reviews :

azuline-sama : C'est vrai que c'est un peu court, mais bon je fais ce que je peux. si je faisait plus long, vous auriez les chapitre moin souvent, lol Enfin bon, tant mieu si ca te plait

Tashiya : Ca peux s'arranger... Sasuke... je pense qu'il va morfler mdr

lulu32 : Ahh, je suis contente de voir du monde aimer mes fics hihihi

je m'applique pour que mes fanfiction soit toujours bien alors j'espère qu'elles te plairont toujours autant kissous !

Mandy : c'est vrai que j'ai pas vu beaucoup de fic avec le couple itashi sakura, mais j'en ai vu quand même .

Princesse d'Argent : J'ai décidé que dans cette fic, Sasuke resterais vilain, nanèe, et Itachi... gentil, mais sauf avec son frère :p Sasuke va morflerrrr, mdrrr

Fan2tout : Ouii, itachi, je le surnome Titichi et il est gentil dans ma fic, par contre sasuke i lest méchant vilain pas beau XD

Pourquoi sasuke devrais mourrir avec honneur ? je sais même pas si je le ferais mourrir... je verrais je sais pas si je vais tuer le bébé, je verrais aussi '(j'ai pas encore écris le chapitre, mdrrr. Hinata.. je sais pas.peut être en coup de vent, lol. En tout les cas, bonne lecture Bisous !

Asahi Shin'ju : tu prend un ticket s'il te plait Tu es pas la seul qui veuille tuer Sasuke muahaha . J'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre, donc je sais pas si Itachi va bien tuer sasuke, je verrais... ca ce trouve, je vais tous les tuer XD Muahahahahahahhaha

En tout les ca,s j'espère que ca va te plaire Kissous !

Sabaku no lumina : Il apparaitra encore dans ce chapitre, je te rassure (enfin je crois) Kissous

Spartan : Il va avoir une sale geule, ouai Mais ce sera pas le seul, mdrrr. Kissous, bonne lecture.

Voilaaa, fin des reviews Je suis contente, j'en ai eu beaucoup. Merci à tous ! je vous adore et j'espère que ma fic vous plaira toujours autant

Laissons enfn place au chapitre 16 !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 16°

Sakura était encore dans cette sorte de cellule, attachée et seule

Avec un soupir, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, pour se retrouver en position assise.

Ou est-ce qu'elle était ?

Qu'est-ce que Sasuke allait encore lui faire ?

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit lentement.

Avec un sursaut, Sakura tourna ses yeux vert vers la silhouette qui entra.

Encore lui...

Pourquoi était-il là cette fois ?

Sasuke observa la forme de Sakura, assise sur le sol.

Elle lui faisait peine à voir...

Si son frère n'était pas intervenu dans leurs vie, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivés !

Sakura serait heureuse, avec lui..

Mais bon... Maintenant, il allait avoir besoin de temps pour que Sakura oublie son frère, le bébé, et qu'elle retourne vers lui.

Et ca il le jurait, ca arrivera, elle allait revenir avec lui, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

A Konoha, la tension se faisait sentir, et était dur à supporter.

Tout le monde tournait en rond, faisait les 100 pas, marmonant on ne sait quoi par rapport à Sasuke, chuchottant 1000 mort à l'encontre de celui-ci.

Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara et Tsunade étaient encore enfermés dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Bien que l'oreille collée contre la porte, personne ne parvenait à entendre ce qui se disait.

Ino, juste devant la porte, rageait.

-"Non mais qu'est ce qui ce passe à l'intérieur de ce bureau ? Est-ce qu'ont va pouvoir savoir comme agir, oui ou non ? On ne va tout de même pas rester la sans rien faire !"

Elle était à la limite de crier.

Son mari s'avanca lentement vers elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-"Ino, calme toi, tout va bien ce passer. On va aller la chercher, et l'arracher au griffes de Sasuke, je te le promet"

Il lui parlait avec douceur, tendresse, bien que l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses prunelles noirs.

La blonde se serra doucement contre son Shikamaru, étouffant ses larmes contre son épaule.

Il la berca doucement, glissant ses yeux vers la porte du bureau de Tsunade.

C'est vrai qu'ils en prenaient du temps...

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du bureau.

Naruto et Itachi étaient plus qu'énerver.

Tsunade, toujours assise devant son bureau, tenta de les calmer.

-"Calmez-vous tout les deux. Ce n'est pas en s'énervant que nous arriverons à faire revenir Sakura"

Avec un soupir, nos deux ninja furent bien obligés d'admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Il s'installèrent sur leur chaise, et Naruto pris la parole.

-"Bon, Hokage Sama.. Qu'allons nous faire pour délivrer Sakura ? "

-"C'est très simple. Mission de rang S (c'est quand même Sakura ) Itachi, je te nomme à la tête de cette Mission. Tu prendra

6 ninja de ton choix. Tous ensemble, vous partirez dès ce soir, à la recherche de l'éventuel repère de Sasuke. Vous le trouvez, délivrez Sakura et ramenez ton frère ici. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? "

Les deux hochèrent la tête, sans un mot, et ensuite, Itachi se tourna vers Gaara.

-"Kazekage Sama (il avait du mal avec le Sama :p ), voulez-vous venir avez nous pour cette mission ?"

-"Bien sur que je viens. Je comptais venir; même vous ne me l'auriez pas demandé"

Itachi Hocha la tête, et ensuite il pris la direction de la sortie.

Une fois en dehors du bureau de l'Hokage, il trouva tout les ninja, amis de Sakura, planté devant le bureau, bras croisés, les yeux fixés sur lui, attendant les directives.

Itachi promena son regard parmis eux, l'air sévère. Il connaissait à présent bien tout ces ninja, aussi bien leurs qualitées que leurs défauts.

Il s'avanca de quelques pas, et pris la parole, suivit de près par Gaara et Naruto, qui venaient de sortir à leur tour.

-"Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, kiba, neji et tenten (il faut bien une fille :p), soyez prêt à partir ce soir même. Allez préparer vos affaires, et retrouvons nous tous à 20h00 devant les portes du villages. Nous partirons directement".

Tous hochèrent la tête. Itachi sortit ensuite, pour se diriger vers son appartement.

Ino regarda son mari dans les yeux.

-"Promet moi de faire attention !"

-"Je te le promet Ino"

Il eut un sourire crispé. Si il avait le malheur de ne pas revenir, son épouse trouverais un moyen de le ramener, et alors il ne voulait même pas penser à la correction qu'elle lui infligerait.

Tout le monde partit préparer ses affaires, dans le plus grand silence.

Pendant ce temps, au repère de Sasuke.

Il était sortit de la cellule, et s'était rendu dans ses appartements privés.

Sakura, de son côté, pleurait silencieusement.

Elle ne reconnaissait plus le Sasuke qu'elle avait jadis aimée.

Qu'était-il devenu, et pourquoi ?

Elle avait peur pour son enfant.. Pas pour elle, mais pour son petit bébé.

De toute ses forces, elle le protégerait.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas laissé quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

Elle soupira doucement, et sursauta quand son boureau revint dans la cellule.

Il pris la parole.

-"Alors Sakura ?Est tu prête à reconnaitre que cette histoire avec mon frère n'est que pure uopie, et que c'est avez moi que tu sera le plus heureuse ? "

-"Jamais '! J'aime Itachi ! Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi n'était qu'un béguin d'adolescente !"

Sasuke frappa violement le mur à coté du visage de Sakura.

-"Tu va arrêter maintenant Sakura ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas t'enlever cette idée de la tête ? Hein ? Il va falloir que j'aille jusqu'à tuer ton enfant "

A ces mots, le visage de Sakura s'emplit d'horreur.

-"Je vois... Bon, Sakura, tu l'a cherché. Peut être que quand cet enfant sera supprimé, tu comprendras..."

-"Non, Sasuke, arrête !"

Pendant une minute, des long cris déchirèrent la nuit, dans le repère.

A Konoha, au même moment.

Itachi était aux portes du villages.

Naruto, Garra, Shikamaru et tenten était déjà la.

Il ne manquait plus que Neji.

Soudain, Itachi sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine, à son coeur..

-"Sakura.."

Murmura-t-il..

Neji arriva sur ce fait, et ils prirent la route.

Itachi se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-"Je sais ou il à établit son repère... Il y a un endroit ou il se rendait toujours, étant enfant, je suis sur qu'il est là-bas.

°Fin du chapitre 16

Je m'escuse pour le retard

Mais avec les études je suis débordée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Kissous tout le mondeeeee


	17. Les regrets

Auteur : Dodie Rogue Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir Couple : Itashi/Sakura Commentaire : Une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois, c'est la première fois que je m'attaque au couple Itachi/Sakura... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Réponses aux reviews :

Shinea17 : Merci, hihi. J'était vraiment en panne d'inspiration pour se chapitre, mdr. Mais voila déjà la suite kissous

Winry : Ma parole... tu va commenter tout mes chapitre ou quoi ? mdrrrr (pendant que j'écris ce chapitre, tu es en train de lire les premier, je précise, lol ) J'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire kissous.

the big fan of titichi (scuse, mais j'adore trop, mdr) : Ravie que ca te plaise Et je vien de voir que je suis dans tes auteurs favori, rohhh, j'suis toute émue lol. Voila la suite, kissous.

Kakashi le meilleur : Voila la suite Je suis contente que ma fic continue de te plaire hihi. Bonne lecture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 17°

Sasuke se recula lentement contre la porte de la cellule.  
Les mains tremblantes, les yeux hagards.  
Comment avait-il put faire cela ? Mais comment ?  
Juste parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, qu'elle avait trouvée le bonheur ailleurs... Juste sous se prétexte, il l'avait.  
Il se laissa lentement glisser le long de la porte, pour se retrouver assis sur le sol dur et froid de la cellule.  
Il pose ses yeux noirs sur ses mains, encore tremblantes, et sur le corps de la jeune femme, étendue sur le sol, du sang coulant sur ses vêtements.  
Sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâle. Il en avait fait des bétises dans sa vie, mais celle-ci était la pire..

Itachi, ainsi que ses 5 coéquipiers pour cette mission, courrait rapidement dans la forêt. L'inquiétude lui rongeait le sang.  
Qu'est son frère pouvait bien être en train de faire à Sakura ? Et pourquoi lui, n'avait-il pas vu la jalousie briller dans les yeux de Sasuke ? A l'égard de ses compagnons, il cria

-"Allez, plus qu'une dizaine de minutes et nous y seront !"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, l'air déterminé. Au bout de minutes, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite batisse.

-"C'est ici, préparez-vous ! "

Il entrèrent silencieusement dans la batisse, scrutant chaque recoins.  
Un bruit de lame percutant le sol se fit entendre à l'étage.  
Naruto pris la parole

-"Vous avez entendu ? On aurait dit que cela venait d'en haut"  
-"Oui.. On va y aller.."

Itachi, après avoir répondu, pris la tête du groupe, et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage, montant les escaliers qui grincaient.  
Dans le couloir, ils entendirent un bruit étrange, provenant d'une porte à droite.  
En s'approchant, ils reconnurent un bruit de pleure.  
Des pleures ? Qui pouvait bien pleurer ?  
... Sakura !

Itachi défonca littéralement la porte de la pièce, et entra.

Sasuke leva les yeux.  
Il avait sentit leurs présences depuis leurs entrée dans le repère. Il se doutait bien qu'ils viendraient délivrer sakura.  
Il soupira doucement, lachant sa lame qu'il serrait entre ses doigts.  
Celle-ci retomba sur le sol, dans un bruit sonore.  
Quelques minutes après, Itachi entrait, visiblement aveuglé par la rage.  
Il resta assis, non plus contre la porte, mais contre le mur d'en face.

Itachi sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.  
Sakura était la, devant lui, étendue dans une marre de sang, inconsciente, ou peut être même... morte.  
Une forme en face de lui retient son attention.  
Sasuke.  
Il murmura son nom dans un grondement sonore. Et il s'avanca vers lui, pour se dresse debout, à un mètre de lui, tandis que les autres membres du groupe restait à l'arrière, mais non loin, par pure précaution.  
Ils savaient tous que Itachi en avait fait une affaire personnelle.  
Mais Itachi se stoppa soudainement, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

-"Je suis désolé Itachi... Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot..."

Ils sursautèrent tous à la voix de Sasuke, qui s'élevait faiblement dans la cellule.

-"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.. Comme si mes actes, je n'avais pu les contrpôler... J'ai été aveuglé par le démon de la jalousi, de l'envie, et de la colère.. Maintenant... Je me sens.. Comme un être qui reprend enfin le contrôle de son corps, de sa vie, après une longue période d'enfermement.. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire cela à Sakura... Je m'en veux, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux.. Elle n'avait rien fait.. Je comprend tout les actes qu'elles à fait, mais je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer mon comportement... Je vous demande pardon.. à tous, a vous... a elle..."

Itachi ne put rien faire, de même que les autres ninja.  
D'un mouvement leste, rapide, et précis, il ramassa la lame qui était tombée à terre, et ils se trancha la gorge.

-"Sasuke !"

°Fin du chapitre 17°

Voilaaaa Si je suis motivée, vous aurez bientôt le chapitre 18 


	18. Réveil et demande

Auteur : Dodie Rogue Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir Couple : Itashi/Sakura Commentaire : Une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois, c'est la première fois que je m'attaque au couple Itachi/Sakura... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Réponses aux reviews :

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 18°

Itachi était couché sur son lit, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sakura. La mort de son frère l'avait secoué, très secoué.  
Il lui en voulait d'avoir enlever Sakura, mais d'un côté il le comprenait.  
Il avait été également surpris par les escuses de Sasuke.  
Celui-ci était mort, Sakura était encore à l'hôpital dans un état.  
Tsunade Sama lui avait ordonné de rentrer chez lui, en précisant qu'à son réveil, Sakura n'aimerait surement pas voir un zombi en face d'elle.  
Mais Itachi n'était pas d'humeur à dormir, il ne le pouvait pas.  
De 1, il s'inquiétait pour Sakura, et de deux il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son enfance avec ses parents et son frère... C'était bien loin tout cela.  
Mais il finit par s'endormir sur ces douces pensées, vaincu par la fatigue.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, et mis quelques secondes à se rendre comptes qu'on toquait à sa porte.  
Encore endormi, il se leva, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, et d'acceuillir le malvenu avec un regard malveillant.  
Celui-ci déglutit péniblement, avant d'articuler.

-"Tsunade Sama m'a chargé de vous dire de vous rendre à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, c'est urgent"

Sans prendrel a peine de dire quoique ce soit, Itachi referma la porte au nez du pauvre messager, avant de courrire s'habiller, se préparer, et quitter l'appartement en quatrième vitesse.  
Qu'était-il arrivé à Sakura ?  
Son état s'était-il aggravé ? Non... Il ne le fallait pas... Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, il venait enfin de trouver un but à son existence.. aimer et vivre avec sa femme et son enfant.  
Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers l'aile des soins intensif, pour y trouver Tsunade, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, et toute la bande.  
Il s'approcha d'eux lentement, sourcil froncés.

-"Tsunade-Sama ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeller ? Il y a du nouveau ? "

La limace se tourna vers lui, le visage lasse, avant d'affiche un grand sourire.

-"Oui ! Sakura est enfin sortie d'affaire. Elle doit se remettre à présent, et rassure toi, l'enfant va bien"

Itachi s'assis alors sur le banc le plus proche, un poid s'emblant s'enlever de son coeur. Elle allait bien, ils allaient bien.. Sa famille.

-"Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux. Quand à nous, on va vous laisser, et aller nous reposer à notre tour"

Itachi hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire.(oui, les uchiwa sont capable de sourire ) Toute la bande partit, sauf Itachi, qui entra dans la chambre de notre fleure de cerisier. Elle était allongée sur un lit aux draps blanc, dans une chambre au mur blanc. Elle était elle-même aussi blanche que la pièce, les membres entourée de bandages, les yeux clos, ses longs cils jetant une ombres sur ses joues.  
Elle était belle. Il pris une chaise, qu'il mit à côté du lit.  
Ensuite, il se mis assis sur la chaise, en prenant la main de Sakura entre la sienne, ses yeux noirs posés sur elle.  
Il sourit encore une fois, et mis son autre main sur son ventre, qui abritait leur enfant.  
A présent, il ferait tout pour que plus rien n'arrive à sa famille.  
Fois d'Uchiwa, à présent il veillerais sur eux, car il tenait à eux comme à la prunelles de ses sharigan.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi.  
Le dernier des Uchiwa ne quittait plus la chambre de la kunoichi.  
Quelques uns de ses amis passaient, de temps à autres prendre de ses nouvelles (a Sakura ), et repartaient ensuite pour les laisser seul.  
Itachi était plongé dans ses pensées, quand il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.  
Dans un sursaut, il baissa ses yeux versl e lit, et y vit deux grands yeux vert qui le fixait avec tendresse, et un doux sourire s'offrir à lui.  
Il sourit alors, abaissant son visage jusqu'à celui de la jeune fille, pour lui murmurer.

-"Content que tu sois réveillé, tu m'a beaucoup manqué"  
-"Je suis resté inconsciente longtemps ? "

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-"Trop longtemp à mon gout. Tu m'as fait peur".

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de Sakura, alors que deux lèvres vinrent s'emparer des siennes.  
Itachi mit fin au baiser, et vint murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-"Je t'aime Sakura"  
-"Moi aussi je t'aime"  
-"Et bientôt, nous allons nous marier"

Sakura sursauta, et planta ses grands yeux surpris (décidément) dans ceux du jeune homme.

°Fin du chapitre 18°

Bon, il se passe pas grands chose, le chapitre est court, et j'ai mis du temps à le poster... Mais j'ai une escuse.. je travail lol Je viens de faire se chapitre avant d'aller travailler, parce qu'on m'a ordonné de le faire... n'est-ce pas Lumina ? lol

Kissous tout le monde ! 


	19. Mariage

Auteur : Dodie Rogue Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir Couple : Itashi/Sakura Commentaire : Une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois, c'est la première fois que je m'attaque au couple Itachi/Sakura... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Réponses aux reviews :

Asahi Shin'ju : Hihi ravie que ca t'ai plu... Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant.

Princesse d'Argent : Oui, j'ai d'ailleur du changer de clavier durant l'écriture de ce chapitre lol. Ouiiii, il l'a fait ! Lol Voila la suite kissous.

Sabaku no lumina : Un nouveau chapitre n'est pas une punition, lol, mais le voila quand même kissous ma chérieeee, je t'adore aussi 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 19°

Sakura recula légèrement, et de ce fait, se détacha d'Itachi. (ca sonne.. vous trouvez pas :p )

-"Heu... est-ce que tu peux répéter ?"

Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.  
Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de notre Uchiwa.  
Allait-elle refuser ? C'était peut être trop tôt pour lui demander cela.. comme ca.  
Il déglutit péniblement, avant de redemander, un peu moin sur de lui.

-"Sakura... Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma femme ?"

Moment de flottement. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, une, manquant de s'évanouir de surprise, et l'autre, manquant de s'évanouir d'inquiétude.  
Une, rouge comme une tomate, l'autre, blanc comme un spectre.

Finalement, alos que Itachi commencait sérieusement à manquer d'air, une tornade rose se jeta sur lui, s'accrochant à son cou, et en les faisant tomber par terre tous les deux.  
Itachi manqua de s'étrangler de surprise, ses bras enlassant la jeune fille par réflexe.

-"Bien sur que je veux devenir ta femme ! Quelle question."

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, et un petit groupe pénétra dans la chambre.

-"OhOh... Je crois qu'on les interrompt"

Dit une voix un rien moqueuse.

-"On peux repasser si vous voulez, je vois que vous êtes très occupés"  
-"Itachi, je t'ai dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos ! "

Nos deux amoureux devinrent rouge mode pivoine, et ils se relevèrent bien vite, Sakura grimacant légèrement, ses blessures la rapelant à l'ordre.  
La limace (car elle faisait partit du groupe) s'approcha d'elle.

-"Sakura, tu n'étais pas sensée te lever déjà"  
-"Je sais mais... enfin voila..."

Elle se mit assise sur son lit, tenant toujoursl a main d'Itachi.  
Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, avec un léger sourire.

-"Tu ne leurs dit pas ? "

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

-"Maintenant ? "

Il hocha la tête.  
Les autres, c'est à dire Tsunade, Naruto, Ino, les regardèrent tous les deux, avec agacement.

-"Nous dire quoi ? Allez Sakura, crache le morceau"  
-"Ben... en fait..."

Elle était en train de joeur avec ses doigts, les yeux baissés, façon Hinata.  
Itachi prit alors la parole.

-"Sakura vient d'accepeter de devenir ma femme"

Gros blanc.  
Un moment de flottement.  
Puis des cris de joie.

Deux tornades blondes se jetèrent sur les deux fiancés.

Et voila comment se termina cette magnifique journée.

----------------

Les semaines suivantes furent consacrées à la préparation du prochain mariage.  
Sakura et ses amies étaient littéralement débordée.  
Par contre ,les garçon étaient plutôt relaxe. Les préparatifs, c'était fatiguant, autant laisser les filles s'en charger, et dire à la fin que c'était très bien, pour ne pas les froisser. Itachi, ces derniers jours, rayonnait, de même que Sakura.

Leur mariage était prévu pour dans trois jours, et pour le moment, tout semblaient sans nuages.

Après 3 jours de stress intense pour les filles, et trois jours d'attente pour les garçon, le grand jour arriva enfin.

Tout le monde était réunis dans une grandes salles.  
Sakura était habillée d'une belle robe blanche à dentelles, dos nu, un décolté en V, mais pas trop profond. Itachi avait catégoriquement dit non poyur le décolté trop plongeant, qu'avait proposé Ino.  
Sakura avait à présent un ventre rond de 5 mois, souligné par une ceinture de soie blanche. Itachi quand à lui, était habillé d'un smoking (arrêtez donc de baver !) en velour blanc, le motif de l'éventail était marqué dans le dos de l'habil.

Les invités de la petite fête étaient tous en smoking ou en belle robe.  
Le mariage s'était bien déroulé, sous l'oeil attendrissant des autres.  
Quelques larmes de la part des filles, des sourires de la part des garçon, tous s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers une le manoir des Uchiwa, ou la fête se déroulait tranquilement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Sakura ne se décollait pas d'Itachi, tout les deux ne manquaient aucune danse.  
Ino avait réussi à entraîner shikamaru sur la piste de danse, et ne comtait surment pas le lâcher de si tôt, au grand damne de celui-ci, qui sourit pourtant, une main sur le ventre de sa fiancée.  
Et oui, Shikamaru, le faignant, c'était enfin décidé à demandé Ino en mariage, prenant son courage à deux main, surement inspiré par Itachi.  
Ino avait sautée de joie, et avait accepté sur le champ, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis.

D'autre couple c'était formés sur la piste de danse.  
Comme, kakashi et Anko, qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre depuis le début de la fête, de même que Kurenai et Asuma. Naruto dansait avec Hinata.

Tout le monde riait, parlait.  
Tout était magnifique.  
Que demander de plus ?

°Fin du chapitre 19, et de la fanfiction°

Voilaaaaa, c'était la fin de ma fanfiction Mais je vais peut être faire un épilogue, ca dépend.  
Si vous voulez un épilogue, dites le moi, et je le ferais 

kissous tout le monde, j'espère que ca vous à plut 


	20. Epilogue

Auteur : Dodie Rogue Titre : Un mélange de rose et de noir Couple : Itashi/Sakura Commentaire : Une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois, c'est la première fois que je m'attaque au couple Itachi/Sakura... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Réponses aux reviews :

kakashi-le-meilleur : D'autre itachi/sakura... ca pourrait venir hihi. Si l'inspiration me viens, (ou si quelqu'un me donne le contexte, lol) merci d'avoir suivit ma fic ! voila enfin le tout dernier chapitre + bonne lecture

Loushaa : Ouiii, tu va enfin voir comment ils ont appelés le bébé, et celui de shika et ino aussi par la même occasion, mdrrrr. Voila le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic, bonne lecture et profites en

Je vous remerci tous d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout j'espère qu'elle vous a plu Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Epilogue°

15 ans... Voila 15 ans que Itachi et Sakura vivaient un véritable compte de fée.

Un beau matin de 28 mai, deux adolescents d'environ 15 ans se promenaient dans les rues de Konoha.  
Le premier des adolescents était une jeunes fille brune, aux long cheveux attachés en queue sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère, de même que sa beautée. Le deuxième était un garçon aux cheveux brun court, quelques mèches retombant sur son front. Ses yeux vert ne quittait pas sa compagne du regard. Il était habillée d'un pantalon noirs, et d'un t-shirt bleu à l'emblème de son clan, un éventail... le clan uchiwa.  
Les deux jeunes gens semblaient partis dans une conversation animée.

-"Alors shina... Qu'est-ce que tu va offrir à ta mère aujourd'hui, pour la fête des mère "  
-"Galèèèreeeeee, j'ai oubliée ! Je vais me faire tuer "  
-"... Ton flegme me laisse sans voix...Tu n'as même pas encore cherchée "  
-"Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie... J'avais pas envie de chercher"  
-"Tu es bien la fille de ton père tien"  
-"Parce que toi tu as déjà trouvé Sasuke "  
-"Bien sur, pour qui tu me prend "  
-"... Pour un uchiwa "  
-"... Bon, aller viens, je vais t'aider à trouver.."

Du côté d'un quartier proche de la maison de l'hokage, se trouvait une maison, ni petite, ni grande. De la couleure du bois avec un magnifique jardin.  
Dans celui-ci, une petite fille de 3 ans courait après un papillon, en regardant en l'air.  
Elle ne vit donc pas l'obstacle pointer le bout de son nez, et rentra dedans.  
Avec un boum, elle attérit les fesses dans l'herbe, légèrement déboussolée.  
La personne, car oui s'était quelqu'un, qu'elle venait de heurter s'abaissa à son niveau.  
Deux yeux rouge vinrent se plonger dans les yeux noirs de la fillette.  
Un sourire éclaira le visage enfantin, alors que la gamine endit ses bras vers l'autre en criant :

-"Papaaaaaaaaaa, papa 'entré ! (traduction : papa rentré ;p) Finit mission ?  
-"Et oui ma puce, ma mission n'a pas durée si longtemps que cela hein ? "

La petite regarda ses doigts. Elle en souleva trois, et les montra à son père

-"t'ois semaine"  
-"Désolé ma puce, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu ne regardait pas ou tu allais, quand tu à foncée dans papa ? "  
-"Papillon "  
-'Dit, ou est mama "  
-"Maman couchée ! Bobo vent'e"  
-"Bobo au ventre ?"

L'adulte reposa l'enfant par terre

-"Reste la, j'arrive. Essais de retrouver le beau papillon"

Sur ces mots, il rentra dans la maison, et se dirigea vers le salon. Dans celui-ci, sur le canapé se tenait une forme allongée.  
Une longue chevelure rose, des mèches retombant dans ses yeux fermés, Sakura se reposait, les mains sur le ventre.  
Lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer, elle ouvrit ses yeux, lentement, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-"Itachi, tu es enfin rentré ? Ta fille te réclamait à grands cris"  
-"Je viens de la voir dans le jardin, alors, il parrait que tu as.. bobo vent'e ?"

Dit-il avec un sourire, faisant référence à ce que sa fille lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il s'approcha doucement de sa femme, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-"Mh.. Elysia à la langue un peu trop pendue"  
-"C'est de son âge.. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a "  
-"Mh.. rien de grave, je me repose, c'est tout"  
-"Tu en es sur "  
-".. Oui oui "

Son mari fronca ses sourcils, en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.  
Sakura déglutit péniblement, en fuyant son regard.

-"Alors ?"

Elle passa une main sur son visage, humidifiant ses lèvres, avant de répondre

-"Je te le dirais ce soir"  
-"Et pourquoi pas maintenant "  
-"Parce que je n'ai pas envie ,c'est tout"  
-"Bon bon, d'accord... Au fait,ou est Sasuke ? "  
-"Surement encore en train de traîner avec Shina..Il ne la quitte pas, et vice versa"  
-"Mh... de l'amour dans l'air "  
-"Ca se pourrait bien, même si ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer"  
-"Tiens... ca me rappel quelqu'un.."

Avec un sourir, sakura glissa sa main sur la nuque de son mari, pour l'attirer à elle, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Sasuke fit son apparition au salon.  
En voyant ses parents, une grimace s'afficha sur son visage.

-"Berk, vous pourriez pas faire ca autre part "  
-"Sasuke, tu as quinze ans... ca t'interesserait pas d'essayer avec Shina ?"

Dit son père, avec un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.  
L'héritier Uchiwa vira au rouge pomme, et il commenca à s'énerver.

-"Ca va pas la tête ? Pour qui tu me prend "  
-"Pour le digne fils de son père !"

A ces mots, le visage de Sakura prit une lueur menacante.

-"Répète un peu pour voir, Itachi"  
-"Heu.. ma chérie, c'est pas ce que tu crois"

Et s'en suivit une bataille entre les deux parents, aux grand damne de leur fils. Quand grandirait-ils enfin ?  
Avec un léger soupir, il sortit dans le jardin, et aperçut sa jeune soeure.  
Qu'elle était mignonne avec sa chevelure rose, comme leurs mère.  
Il s'approcha à petit pas, et s'accroupit près d'elle.

-"Elysia.. tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? C'est la fête des mère aujourd'hui"  
-"oui.. Ai fait un poème pou' maman "  
-"C'est très bien soeurette, on lui offrira tout ce soir"  
-"Viiiiiiiiiiiii"

Le soir venue, ils étaient tous réunis au salon.  
Itachi et sakura dans le divan, enlacés,et les deux enfants sur le divan d'en face, eux aussi l'un contre l'autre.  
Sasuke et Elysia s'entendaient parfaitement, mis à part quelques disputes sans importance. Ils étaient très proche, au grand bohneur de leurs parents.

Tout à coup, ils se levèrent tout les deux,en disant :

-"On va chercher quelques choses, on arrive !"

3 minutes plus tards, ils étaient de retour, tout deux avec un paquet dans les mains.  
Elysia s'approcha de sa mère, et lui tendis son paquet

-"Bon'fête mamannn !"

Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura s'empara du paquet, et l'ouvrit avec précaution.  
A l'intérieur, un cadre, avec à l'intérieur un petit poème.  
En le lisant, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la Kunoichi.  
A la fin de la lecture, elle pris sa fille sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa tendrement sur les joues.

-"Merci ma chérie, c'est très jolie ce que tu as écris"

La petite rosie de plaisir, alors que Sasuke s'avancait à son tour, tendant son paquet à lui à sa mère.  
Celle-ci le prit, et l'ouvrit doucement.  
A l'intérieur se trouvait un écrin.  
Quand la jeune femme l'ouvrit, elle put découvrir un collier fin, avec un pendentif en forme de coeur.  
Derrière,se trouvait une inscription :

"A ma maman, que j'aime pour la vie.  
Sasuke"

S'en fut trop pour la ninja aux cheveux roses qui, en larme, serra ses deux enfants contre elle.  
Pendant ce temps, Itachi les regardait,un sourir attendrit aux lèvres.  
Sa famille.. sa petite famille, soudée.  
Mais, sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers sa femme.

-"Au fait, tu ne devais pas me dire quelques chose se soir ? "  
-"Ah...hé bien... si, c'est possible"  
-"Aller, dit le nous maintenant "  
-"En fait..."

Elle pris la main de son mari, et dans son autre main, elle pris celles de ses enfants.  
Elle les posa ensuite sur son ventre.

-"Dans 7 mois environ, la famille va s'agrandir.."

Cette nouvelle fut aceuillit par des exclamations de joie, des embrassades et des larmes.  
Itachi était le plus heureux des hommes.  
Avec sa femme qu'il adorait, et ses enfants qu'il chérissait.  
Que vouloir de plus ?

°Fin°

Et voila comment se termine ma fanfiction : Un mélange de rose et de noir.  
J'espère que ca vous à plu ! Review please :p

kissous ! 


End file.
